You brought me back again
by Firedemon86
Summary: The adventure is over but what is Kagome doing walking around like nothing happened being total normal helping out at the local hospital. But who could this sleeping angel be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** The girl who brought light to a dark world and the boy who just woke up**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue me.

The sound of the elevator coming to a stop then the ping and the sounds of the doors opening with one women walking out saying, 

"all right Kagome this is the 18th floor the one you'll be working on for now,"

as she walked over to the nurse station reaching over the desk top for a clip board. Grading it she retured to the young girl who was barely out of the elevator, 

" well come on none of the people bite," 

she said with a laugh. Then she put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and begin walking down the hall pass the nurse station then stopping and handing her the clip board.

" These are the names of every person down this hall the ones you'll be working with now, as a volunteer you may read, play games, tell jokes or anything else along those lines. Should any one start have problem's or show problem's on the machines come and get help! Understand ?" 

Look up at the women and with a smile said, 

" yes," 

__

I only hear it a thousand times, 

she thought she then turn on her heels and began walking down the hall a few of the men working in the hospital nodded and smile at her. She had gotten use to that type of smile over the years and just shrugged. But as she thought about it she did look pretty good in her volunteer outfit. She had white sneaker on and white knee high socks and pink short skirt, she wore a white turtle neck and a vest that mached the skirt. Her beauty black-bluish eyes look calmly down the hall, her feet move her down it slowly as if being pulled by something or someone as she walked her black hair bounes and showed it's bluish tint .

She looked side to side tring to beside on a room to visit. Hardly noticing her legs still moving; because what Kelly the head of the volunteer had said in the elevator still ran through her head, 

__

the 18th floor is a floor of mostly old people or people whose problem prevent them from going home any time soon. 

Just then she came out of her thoughts to see were her feet had taken her. She was at the end of the hall in front of a closed door which made it different from the rest. The others where all open and light from the bay windows on the opposite sides of the rooms let enough light in that it spilled out into the hallway. But this one was most certainly different not only the fact the door was close but it had no decorations on it and no light seemed to even nere the door. 

__

well this is as good as any to start. Won't stay long though probably some old hermit siting in there sulking. 

She shrugged and knock on the door no answer she knocked again but this time pushed the door open a bite and revealed her first glimpse inside. Then gathering her courage push the door open and said. 

" KNOCK ... KNOCK I'm a volunteer and I've come to bright up your day" 

still nothing as the smile faded from her face. 

Before taking another step she decided to survey the room the curtain that went around the bed was drawn as if to hide the person from sight. It was a blank room with no picture or flowers, there was light coming from the window even with the curtain closed as much as it could be but the light didn't reach the wall were the door was it seemed to be focused on the bed. So once again she gathered up her courage and pulled the curtain a side to be almost knocked over by the sight. It was a boy with long white hair who lay sleeping, but this was no ordinary sleep it was too peaceful too tranquil and if it hadn't been for the machines tell her other wise she would have believed him dead. She mentally gasped and thought 

_he's so handsome and he looks like an angel. _

She walked closer and her heart jumped as she brought her hand up to his face not quite touching; and looked at him as if to make sure he was real. Just then Kelly walked in and said 

" found yea!," 

Kagome jumped a little and dropped her hand to her side and turned to greet her 

" you were looking for me?" 

" Yea," 

she started, 

" I had to give you this paper to fill out," 

and handed it to Kagome. Then a smile came to her face, 

" I see you found our corpse," 

Kagome look up into her eyes with utter repulses. 

__

HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT, HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT!!!! 

but just then Kagome caught herself, why was she getting so mad why should she care what anyone said about him? Her rage lessened but didn't go away Kelly shrugged at the look in Kagome's eyes and begin again, 

" His names Inu-Yasha I know weird name he's been with us for 6 months and has yet to even wiggle a finger. We call him the corpse because if those machines didn't tell you other wise you'd think he was dead." 

Just then Kagome felt bad for thinking the same thing but she looked up and said not much louder then a whisper, 

"how did he get like this?" 

She nodded at the question as if typical and began again. 

" Him and his girlfriend where walking a car came and was going to hit the girlfriend; he pushed her out of the way and was hit instead." 

Kagome sat there a little in awe her heart had clenched when she had said girlfriend but Kagome pushed that thought out of her head, but then the thought of how the room looked came back. And the small voice in her head said in a straining voice 

__

if he has a girlfriend why isn't she here or the room decorated? 

where'd that come from? 

__

SHUT UP 

she yelled into her mind but somehow lost the argument inside her and said before stopping it. 

" Why's the room so bare if he has family and a _girlfriend _why aren't they here?" 

Kelly looked a little stunned at the question and thought for a moment then answered 

" His mother is dead I've never seen his brother his father is a very imporant man in the city so he can only come in every month or so," 

she pause as if hating to remember something Kagome to was in her own thoughts as well. 

She though of how when a friend of her brother Saota had been in the hospital in a comma his room had flowers and pictures on the wall and how even after the fire in there apartment and the death of her other child the mother was there everyday. 

Then she looked over and sadness filled her eyes for him she didn't cry but felt she could then Kelly clear her throat and said. 

" I really don't like talking about the bitch so don't ask me to repeat this" 

Kagome nodded 

__

what did she do? Kelly likes everyone and I've never heard her swear.

" She came everyday for about 2 weeks then she didn't come for another week and I over heard what she said to him. She said that she had met someone and wouldn't be coming back anymore and she assumed he'd understand because he'd want her to move on. Needless to say I almost broke the door down I wanted so much to put her in a coma. She left a few minutes later never even looking back and that's the last I saw of her" 

Kagome gasped and shook her head and looked over at him and a lone tear ran down her cheek. 

" Well most of the new girls try and wake him up for about a week before giving up." 

"well then I guess I'm gona have to be the one to do it." 

Kagome said with a grin on her face. 

"What make you think you can when no one else could" 

Kelly laughed. 

"Because those girls didn't have my raw determination" 

and her grin became more of an evil grin and she cracked her knuckles menacingly. Kelly just laughed 

"Well then if your so sure, Inu-Yasha I am pleased to present your own personal volunteer for the next week" 

She trumpeted Kagome went pale, 

"COME AGAIN," 

she yelled and Kelly just laughed 

" Kagome this is your mission you have already accepted so gods speed" 

and with that she was gone shutting the door behide her. Kagome look at the door and then back to Inu-Yasha she sighed then went and sat down next to him and pulled out a book. 

"O.K. Inu-Yasha I'm gona read this book to you and if you want me to read a different one or stop all yea have to do is say so." 

She giggled then stared at his face she could have sworn she saw his lips move up to form a smile but she just shrugged and assumed it was her imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days passed and Kagome had come everyday to talk to him and read but that wasn't all, she became more comfortable and started telling him about her life. Her family and school and had even held his hand once saying 

"If you think I'm make any of this up then you just wake up and I'll prove it and if you think I'm not as pretty as I say either then you wait till you see me for real" 

Always ending up laughing at herself. Only three day's she had left to try a wake him thanks to Kelly but she would get back at her for it even though she didn't see it as a punishment. And that how it was that Thursday evening when Kagome's friend and fellow volunteer Sango came in to get her. Kagome was tell him jokes 

" O.K. so why is a blond like the light switch?" 

"Kagome people are going to think your weird if you keep talking to a corpse" 

Sango said with a giggle. 

"DON'T call him that," 

she barked, 

"gee Kagome take it easy everyone calls him that." 

Sango said not sure what was wrong with Kagome to produce that reaction. Kagome smile down to him and said, 

" I know I just don't like it." 

Sango smiled back at her friend and walk to the door and said,

"come on or where going to miss our bus." 

And with that the room got quite and Kagome smile at him gathered her things and took his hand smiled again she said, 

" call if you need anything the nurses have my number."

"Come on Kagome!," 

Sango yelled from the hall, 

"coming!," 

she called back and began to move away. When all the sudden she felt someone holding her hand and pulling her back She whirled around to hear an very deep horse voice say,

"you didn't finish your joke." 

She almost pass out right there then she saw his eyes flutter and opened and for the first time she saw his gorgeous golden eyes. 

__

See you where right he is handsome asleep but gorgeous awake, 

the little voice in her head said,

she couldn't feel her body but managed to say,

"Sango…"

Sango was out in the hall becoming very annoyed at her friend's slowness when she heard her name and walked back in, in a huff.

"Kagome I don't care if he's lavating 3 feet above the bed we are going to miss our bus...." 

She stoped herself at the sight of his golden eyes staring at her. Kagome on the other hand had been holding her strength as long as she could but it was about to brake. Inu-Yasha retured his golden gaze to her and said.

" Your right you are prettier in person," 

she looked at him and said, 

" Inu-Yasha…," 

and her strength broke and she fainted.


	2. The sleeping Angel awakes and the girl w...

**Chapter 2**

**The sleeping angel awakes and the girl who was overcome**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue.

_She was running, but from what or, to what she was unsure of then ahead of her that golden gaze and as the light emanating from those eyes hit her she feel better calmer, and that warm welcoming feeling spread though her body. As she walked closer she began to see an outline of a face but then the eyes those golden eyes were gone. Then she felt two sets of arms pulling her back away from the eyes into what seemed a black pit. _

Then Kagome wake up with quite a start she even began to shake, 

__

Was that a dream if felt so real and those golden eyes so beautiful and warm. 

Stop think of that dream Kagome where are you and where's Inu-Yasha! 

It was the small voice it was back but where did that come from she didn't care where Inu-Yasha was she did care as to where she was though.

"Oh so your awake." 

She turned slightly to see Inu-Yasha in the bed near the windows flipping the channels of the TV and looking at her. 

"About time you woke up I've been wanting someone to talk to and the nurse all stare at me like my heads going to spin and green stuff will spray out."

He said in a bored tone while staring at her with one eye.

__

Well could you blame them I mean you were in a comma for 6 months? 

Yes but he woke up when you held his hand. 

Blush ran to Kagome's face as if he could hear her thoughts. 

__

Shut up you little.... 

" What's wrong why haven't you said any thing if you liked me better as a corpse then I'll go back to sleep."

_Now look what you did stop him. _

If I have to say shut up again you disembody voice. 

"No I didn't mean anything I'm just not use to you talking is all." 

He gave her a look of disbelief but said nothing. 

"Hey hold on a minute yours was the only bed in here before."

She said wide-eyed, 

"Yea so; you know if you persist long enough, loud enough and have enough money people do what you ask," 

He said with a cretin smug and important attitude. 

__

I don't get it he wanted me in the room with him am I really that pretty 

She thought remembering his last comment. 

"So you asked for them to bring a bed up here for me. Why?" 

He looked at her and with that same smile said,

"Cause you took care of me and," 

A little strike of blush came to his face,

"Your pretty."

_He thinks we're pretty!!! _

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration as the little voice continued going on about what he said. 

"Well thank you Inu-Yasha...but wait a minute you were in a coma how'd you know what I said." 

He smiled 

__

Go right ahead and ask Kagome give me more chance to flatter you cause your one of the cutest girl I've seen and sense that bitch took off, you'll be my new prize my new girl I'll make sure of that. 

"Well Kagome I could never not hear your pretty voice that would be a crime unforgivable." 

Kagome blushed wildly she never been complimented like that and there was something about that golden gaze that pulled her in. 

" Well what time is it" 

She said obviously at a lose for words. He gazed up at the TV and said 

"1:34 Am" 

then locked eyes with her again.

"Well I think I should try to sleep so um aren't you tried" 

The minute it left her mouth she wised to take it back or at lest keep him from hearing it.

"I slept for 6 mouths I think that's enough for now" 

She nodded and rolled over. He to nodded happy to see he hadn't lost his touch. He began watch TV again but kept looking back at her and smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kagome awoke to someone shaking her she turned to see Inu-Yasha standing over her. 

" Kagome please wake up I have great news" 

She rolled over and sat up in bed 

" Yes I- Inu-Yasha" 

she couldn't help but trip over the name, but listen to him. 

" My doctor just saw me and I can go home today" 

His simile widen and he smiled back at him then realized what a wreck she must look like and ran for to the bathroom leaving Inu-Yasha standing in the middle of the room staring at the door. 

__

Oh man I was right I looked horrible, 

Did you see how happy he was? 

Not you again go away you bugged me all night so leave already, 

she though tossing her hair and putting water in it. When she was finish making herself look nice she walked out to see Inu-Yasha talking to a tall white haired butler. Who's face drained of expression when he saw her? 

"Oh dear master Inu-Yasha who's this? " 

He turned to see her and smile at her put together beautify. He then picked up a small pile of clothes off the bed and walked passed her to the bathroom door. 

"Jaken this is the girl I spoke of, the one we'll be giving a ride to."

Kagome stared at the door for a moment and then spoke 

"Inu-Yasha that's ok I can take the bus you don't need to give me a ride."

__

Shut up you idiot he giving us a ride be happy 

You again don't you ever take a break, how is it scene he woke up your louder and more annoying 

Silence she smiled as if she just beaten a great enemy. Just then she heard Inu-Yasha's voice bleed through the door. 

" Don't worry Kagome it's the lest we can do." 

" NO Inu-Yasha the least you could do you did when you took care of me last night if you do anything else I'd feel bad." 

Silence then the door came open and Kagome mouth went slack as Inu-Yasha stepped out wearing street clothes. He wore blue jeans and shoes a very snug red muscles shirt with a red cover shirt his hair combed through and put in place that smug smile on his face and his golden gaze fixed on her. 

"Well if you don't want to because of feels of taking advantage then think of it as a pre-date thing. We'll take you home you can change into something better suited and you can come eat lunch at my house."

__

Did he just say date!?! YES!! Say Yes you stupid girl 

All except for that little outburst Kagome's mind went blank. Her mind was too filled with picture of him to poses so not thinking she nodded yes. 

However while that outburst and thoughts raged inside Kagome's mind his was filled with images of her and the though.

__

Does she realize how much I want her to say yes can she even guess how much courage it took to say that? 

Then with that nodded he feel instantly better. She smiled at him and he smile back. But this happy moment was not to last for now it was Jaken turn to break it and the quiet. 

" Master Inu-Yasha sorry to interrupt but before I forget you father's birthday gift to you since you were in the coma when the proper date was I was instructed to give this to you now" 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and handing it to him. 

"Your birthday was when you were in a comma?"

"Yea I turned 17 but what would my old man get me?"

He ripped the raping away and open the plane white box trying to hide the gleam in his eye.

__

He's one of those guys, who sneak down at 4:30 in the morning just to open his Christmas gifts, 

She giggles to herself and walked close to see his gift.

Inside the white box was a necklace but not just an ordinary necklace but one of prayer beads black, red, and gold breads delicately stringed. He stood staring at the necklace as if in disbelief rolling the beads in his fingers. 

__

It's a wonderful necklace but is he the type to wear something like that? 

" To replace the one lost in the accident sir."

He nodded but kept this eyes locked on the beads. Then he sighed and put it on it fit perfectly and for some reason it fit him once on as if that outfit or perhaps he was waiting for it. He stayed looking down for a moment but then looked up at Kagome and the butler sadness flashed in his eyes but just for a moment then he said.

"Come on lets go"

Kagome didn't speak but smiled and he seem to respond well to it and they walked to the door, just then they heard footsteps fast pace ones, running toward them and the door open wide almost hitting Kagome. She let out a little eeepp, and jumped back Inu-Yasha raised a hand in front of her and glared at who ever was entering. It was Kelly she stood in shock in the door way her one hand on the doorframe the other behind her holding on to something. She moved slightly to rest herself on the frame and you could see it was Sango's arm she was holding. Sango grabbed at her arm and breathed heavily almost in time with Kelly. Kelly's breathing began to slow and she stood staring wide eyed at Inu-Yasha. Who by this time was baring his teeth and yelled almost in a growl.

" What the Hell were you think you could have hurt someone brailing in like that!"

His hand still draped in front of Kagome only now Kagome had been given time to notice. She lightly taped on his hand and looked at him questionly. He dropped his hand and a tiny stream of pink stained his cheeks. But just then she notice what shape Kelly was in now that she had reclaimed her breath and looked positively ready to burst with questions.

" OH my, your awake and moving and protecting Kagome, you go girl. Oh my will you shake my hand or...or … Wahoo your gorgeous when your awake you know that? And Kagome don't think I forgot about you, fainting when he touched you and spending the night in the same room as him and now where are you two going."

She stopped and took some deep healing breaths, which was understandable. Meanwhile Kagomes face was beat red and, even Inu-Yashs had hit a red shade. Then Kagome regained herself and glared at her and said. 

"What are you talking about and how is it any business of yours?"

" Oh stop Kagome, Sango told me everything how when he complimented you, you like an idiot fainted only to be caught by him. Then him insisting you be brought a bed and stay up here with him." 

With that she began to laugh and completely over looked the devil stare being given to her by Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Sango. 

" I did not tell you all that you pulled it out of me!" 

Oh man isn't this convent she know more then I do about last night I was going to call Sango later and interrogate her but now I think the whole floored heard the story

Just then Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with Jaken following close behind. He had obviously had enough of being humiliated as the two girls stood staring down the hall after them but didn't say a word till they were in the elevator that's when Kelly started to say something but the door closed and Kagome couldn't make it out.

"Oh Man!" 

Kelly said in annoys and turn to Sango who still had a look that clear was assign Kelly to the Seventh depth of hell. 

"What?"

"What you mean what you just humiliated Kagome and all you can say is WHAT!?!"

"Gee Sango take it easy I didn't mean to go over broad like that I guess I'm a little jealousies."

" Of what?"

"Well if I had Know this was the week he was gone wake up I would have been in the room he so cute"

Sango just shook her head at her friend.

"Your unbelievable."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Back to Kagome and Inu-Yasha)

As they exited the hospital Kagome face had returned to normal and she had regain her hand from Inu-Yasha. She now walked behinds and to the right of him Thinking of how red his face had gotten. Now they stood silent waiting for Jaken to return with the car. They didn't wait long though Jaken drove up in a huge limousine. Then they slowly got in.


	3. Homeward Bound And Memories From The Dar...

**Chapter 3**

**Homeward Bound And Memories From The Darkness**

** By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue me.

Once in the back seat of the limo they became quite and Kagome dared not look at him. But she didn't need to worry long about how to talk or break the silence for he did.

" I'm ...Sorry I pulled you away from your friends I should have asked if you were ready to leave."

__

Oh man way to go Inu-Yasha she probably hates us now and we trying so hard to make a good impression. 

He tilted his head and looked out the window waiting trying not to look at her so as to keep hidden how sorry he really was. She was still kind a mad at her friends so didn't understand why he feel the need to apologize, however low it was but she decided to just accept it because he didn't seem the type to apologize. 

" Thank you for apologizing but they were being unbelievable so I understand why you wanted to leave. But Inu-Yasha are you sure it will be O.K. for me to come over I mean you just got out of the hospital don't you think your family will want to spend time with you?"

Then Kelly's words from the first day came back to her.

__

Mother-dead, Father very busy, and brother never saw him. 

"My father is away on business he won't be back till next Friday"

He spoke but his bangs hide his eyes and there was a subtle hint of sadness to his voice. So Kagome decided to drop that line of question right there, She nodded and turned away ashamed to bring up such private and painful matters. But just then she felt a hand slide around her waist and it slowly turned her towards him. He had slide down the seat to be near her and now with one thing on his mind was turning her towards him so as he leaned closer to her face intentions clear. Her mind worked frantically to process what was going on... The car door opened.

"We're here master Inu-Yasha!" 

With that Inu-Yasha was on the floor of the car completely flustered and angry he had come so close only to be denied by a turn of fate. Mean while Kagome was still a little stunned about what had almost happen and wasn't sure to be join Inu-Yasha in cursing Jaken, or to be blessing him. But while Kagome was undecided, the voice in the back of her mind was screaming and cursing in frustration.

" Master Inu-Yasha forgive the intrusion if you like I can continue driving so that you my finish."

At that Kagome turned deep red and got out of the car and began walking the many steps to her home. Inu-Yasha quietly followed with a face of a liter shade of red. He caught up with her and tried to explain but Kagome didn't hear a word of it she was still too embarrassed. By the time they had reached her home she had cooled off enough to at least hear him. She open the door but instantly regretted it she had forgotten her family was away no one was in the house. Inu-Yasha look in a little shocked and gave her a questioning look. She tried to ignore it and went in but when he took hold of her arm she was forced to answer the question she already know was coming.

" Wear's that family you told me about your mother, brother and grandfather?"

" My mother and brother are at my aunt's and my grandfather went to see an old friend."

She answered hastily, but knew she had to tell him however she never turned around had she. She would have seen the sly smile streak across his face but before he could act, she shook free of his hand and dashed upstairs not looking back but yelling down.

" That the living room on the right you can wait in there."

With that she round the corner and was out of his sight he stared up the steps longingly but bared not follow, he moved into the living room and sat down. Kagome was glad he did come up the steps after her if he had he would have seen that her knees had giving out a few step away from the stares. She was there on her knees breathing heavily not knowing what to do or think.

__

How did he do this to me? I just met him. How does he get me so flustered? And ...And why is it I feel like I know him or maybe it just that when where together it just feels so right… Ahhhhhh get a hold of yourself girl how can you be thinking this now. 

She slowly came to her feet, her legs shook a little but held her. So that she could make it to her room at lest.

__

Ahhhh here another problem what to wear? Oh man how did I get myself in to this mass? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback) 

"Well then I guess I'm gone have to be the one to do it." 

Kagome said with a grin on her face. 

"What make you thing you can when none else could" 

Kelly laughed. 

"Because those girls didn't have my raw determination" 

And her grin became more of an evil grin and she cracks her knuckles menacingly. Kelly just laughed 

"Well then if you're so sure, Inu-Yasha I am pleased to present your own personal volunteers for the next week" 

She trumpeted Kagome went pale 

"COME AGAIN" 

She yelled and Kelly just laughed 

" Kagome this is your mission you have already accepted so gods speed"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End Flashback)

I didn't get myself into this Kelly got me into it Oh I'm gone get her for this. 

Oh will you stop you know you like him so you should be thanking Kelly not plotting revenge on her. 

Mental groaning what are you doing back here. 

Come now Kagome you'll never be rid of me and you know it I'm a part of you and I know thing that you have long forgotten I'll share them if make me a promise. 

Will you tell me who you are? 

Yes I will. 

What kind of promise? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Down stares with Inu-Yasha)

Man what's taking her so long it's been an hour already. I'd tell her to hurry up if I was afraid of her getting mad. Oh man what was that Inu-Yasha what are you doing being scared of a girl. 

But she's no ordinary girl is she. 

...

You know what I'm taking about you felt it ever scenes she took your hand the first time remember. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

" Hahah. I mean that's all I could do right is laugh at him poor Hojo"

Kagome grow silent 

" But I bet I never get the chance to laugh at you like that, I bet when you were awake you were smooth calm and collected at all times but at the same time you probably had to hide a lot of your feels to, didn't you?"

She slowly reached out and took his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End flashback)

It was then I felt it. It felt like my body was waking up I though I was gone come to life right then but it was deeper than that. It felt like something deep inside was woken up that day something that had been burred for what felt like centuries. It was old but strong and it came running back to me as if it had never left. But at that moment all I could feel was it's power coursing throw my veins, my limbs I felt stronger, my hearing and smelling better. Then that strong eager came over me that one that has processed tile today and was almost quenched in that kiss but. Why do I have the feeling it has something to do with the past, but what? 

Just then footsteps, but Inu-Yasha was to deep in though to hear them a figure stood in the doorway taping a nail on the frame.

" Well how do I look?"

Nothing to her great annoyance so she spook again.

" INU-YASHA! How do I look? "

That got his attention he looked up and almost fell over. She looked amazing with a black short skirt on and a black and blue shirt black tights and black knee high boots. Tying the look together was a necklace of shells and stones prizing a blue perfectly round and smooth stone in the center. She smiled showing the small hit of makeup she wore but that was it. Then he realized she was still waiting for an answer but what was the question again he decide to play it safe and compliment her, perhaps she would repeat the question with out noticing he had forgotten it.

" You look fabulous I mean it Kagome you look great."

She smiles and said.

" Well then come on, no tell what ideas Jaken got in his head by now."

He nodded and followed her, 

_ guess I got the question right. _

But as they walked toward the steps he took her hand and smile at her and they continued. 


	4. Entering InuYasha’s house and first impr...

**Chapter 4**

**Entering Inu-Yasha's house and first impressions**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

They sat on the leather cushions of the limo Inu-Yasha's arm around her waist his mind deep in thought as was hers.

Should I try and kiss her again? What if we get interrupted again she probable think I'm cursed and run in fright and could any one blame her, I don't think I could but this feeling so strong. Maybe if I just give her a peek on the cheek that will be enough. 

Why is he staring at me and what's with his arm around my waist not that I mind exactly but what's he thinking ohh maybe he's gone try and kiss me again oh man what to do? 

They sat there neither know how to move then the car came to an abrupt stop and Inu-Yasha looked up almost happy something was taking his mind off this dilemma. He turned slightly just enough to push a button to lower the glass that divided the back seat from Jaken's front driving area. They were shocked to see Jaken gone from his seat Kagome grinesed a little in fright while Inu-Yasha just yelled.

" Jaken where are you? Jaken what's going on? Jaken...Jaken…"

Just then his body appeared and he turn to look at them.

" Yes Mater Inu-Yasha do forgive me sir there was an accident up ahead I went to make sure no one was hurt."

" What kind of accident Jaken?"

Kagome asked still a little scared. Which Inu-Yasha seemed to be able to scene and held her tighter. At the question Jaken look down at the front seat and never made eye contact with Inu-Yasha he took a deep breathed said.

"A very young boy was almost hit lady Kagome."

At this Inu-Yasha was at the edge of his seat. And looked a little scared then said.

" Was he hurt?"

"No sir he was lucky he was not hurt but..."

" But what?… If he wasn't hurt then what's with the but."

Now Jaken lowered his head more.

" The boy's mother was not so lucky sir...She dead."

Just then a call rang throw Jaken still open door. It was a high-pitched voice and was choked with sods. 

" Mother... Mother you can't take her NO Mother... Mother."

All of them lowed their heads. Inu-Yasha more so and with his eyes covered by his bangs he said. 

" Find a new route Jaken that's get out of here."

He nodded shut the car door and began to navigate the vehicle to a new route. Inu-Yasha then pressed the button and the dividing glass rose again. Nothing was said for a long time then Kagome said.

" Inu-Yasha I'm sorry."

" For what?"

He didn't even look at her as he spook.

" For any bad memories that brought out, you look like…"

Just then she saw very thin sparkling line that ran down his face.

He's crying for that boy no for himself for his mother. 

So she reached down and got a handkerchief from her purse and began brushing the tears away. He backed up a little, perhaps in shock but allows her to continue then slowly looks her in the eye. His golden eyes still a little glazed from the tears but show some happiness when joined with hers. Then very slowly reached up taking his face in her hands she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Inu-Yasha's eyes became wide and he pulled her closer. But Kagomes mind was miles away. For the moment her lips touched his face she felt her mind fall back. Then the little voice came.

Kagome I promised and now I'll keep it, look as I remember. 

What?… What do you mean remember?… Where is the car?… Where is Inu-Yasha?… Where am I? 

Then all she could see was smoke she coughed and grabbed her throat the sound of battle and death filled the air and many voices yelling filled her ears but then as if she were the visitor to her own body she heard herself call out.

" Inu-Yasha were are you? Inu-Yasha help!"

Then the smoke cleared a little and she saw something through it. It was Inu-Yasha he was standing there wearing an old red outfit but there was someone in his arms. They were hugging in the middle of this battlefield Kagome tried but couldn't make out the face but just then something caught her eye gleaming metal a blade and it was rising in her hand, she means to kill him. Then once again she felt like an outsider looking in as the tears flowed freely and she ran towards him and this girl who meant to kill him.

" Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha... look out she going to kill you."

Then she was back in the car with Inu-Yasha holding her and his cheek still resting on her lip. She pulled back a little then she saw his eyes, which looked dead set on claming her lips. As he pulled her to him and drifted closer to her they heard a tap, looking up they saw wisely Jaken had knocked before starting to open the door. Inu-Yasha growled in frustration and Kagome blush and separated from his hold.

" We're home master Inu-Yasha."

" I kind of guessed that."

He said as he helped Kagome out of the car. And as soon as she laid eyes on it she was frozen. It was a hug manner it was made of a pale white stone that seemed to expand to either side for miles. Four white pillars held up an over hang an about ten steps lead up to the front doors. Two double doors and a massive doorknocker that was a bronze dog or wolf head. Jaken when ahead and opened the door and Inu-Yasha took her hand and lead her throw the door to extravagant hall with an enormous stair case leading up and two other doorway to ether side both seem to lead to sitting rooms. 

"Welcome to my home."

He said with absolutely no emotion. She looked slowly up the stairs and at the top there was a hall and from it she saw shadows coming slowly toward them. As she focus on them more detail became more apparent. She could tell it was a very tall person and the way they moved made her think it was a man but as she looked to the face of the shadow it seem to be snarling contorted into such a hateful expression it gave her a cool chill. Then the person moved from shadow to flesh he was a tall man with long white hair straight hair not frizzy like Inu-Yasha's. Then she noticed his face he stared down at her and Inu-Yasha with such cold eyes and face that looked as if it had never know a smile. Inu-Yasha glared back at him and there now came a, coldness to his eyes that she had never seen before it almost matched the other mans.

" Hello Sesshoumaru"

Inu-Yasha growled he stood calm still glaring down at us. Then he started down the stairs then in a soft smooth voice he spook but never did he lose that coldness in his eyes.

" Dear little half-brother, are you feeling better?"

Then he turned his glare to Kagome and began again.

" Your must be feeling better to bring home a new hooker."

Kagome instantly saw red and her face reflected it.

HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!! Inu-Yasha you better says something or I'll shut him up. 

Inu-Yasha obviously was seeing the same shade of red as Kagome and looked like he was foaming at the mouth. 

" How dare you say that you..."

He was shut up abruptly when Sesshoumaru's hand leap to his throat and tighten.

" Inu-Yasha!!"

Kagome cried out the anger gone now only the worry remained. Her face white in fear with eyes wide. Then from somewhere deep inside she felt a rush of courage and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and drove her nails into it. At once Sesshoumaru released and turned to her utter rage plaster on his face raising a hand and crying out.

" WITCH!!! NO GOOD..."

His hand lowed quickly toward her but it was stopped when Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her taking the blow and shrugging it off.

" DON'T YOU DARE EVERY RAISE A HAND TO HER AGAIN!!" 

He roared at him eyes alive with fire. Sesshoumaru glared at him then at her and she could almost fell the hate in the glare. 

"Jaken!!! Get them out of my sight!"

He growled still locked in a staring contest with Inu-Yasha.

" Well sir Master Inu-Yasha is home now and your going to have to learn to live with him again after all you are brothers." 

At saying this however he was meant with ice-cold glares from both Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru whose face now growing with disgust and hate.

" We are half brothers Jaken but he doesn't even deserve that honor"

After saying this Sesshoumaru turned and left the room going throw the sitting area on the left crossing it and pass through another door which he close behind him. Which as soon as it close Inu-Yasha instantly showed signs of relief and began to return to how he was before Sesshoumaru had been seen. He then reached over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulders and began, in probable the calms and most soothing voice he had at that time.

" Are you alright Kagome?"

She nodded yes but her heart still was racing what kind of guy is Sesshoumaru he was so cruel and he was really going to hit me. Just then Inu-Yasha drew her closer her so that her head could rest on his chest and he place his head on top of hers and continued to hold her tight to him as he continued to speak.

" Don't worry Kagome you have nothing to fear he'll NEVER lay a hand on you not here or anywhere so don't be afraid to come to my home because I shall always be here to protect you. This I promise you."

He continued to hold her not wanting to let her go breathing in her lovely scent and moving his hand soothingly on her back. Not that Kagome minded him holding her infact she was enjoying it quit a bit, and so she never tried to pull away she stay there breathing in his scent feeling his chest rise and fall. After much inner argument he pulled away but not far away still keeping her in his arms. He looked to Jaken who was standing there tiring not to stare then Inu-Yasha spoke.

" Jaken have the cook prepare my favorite meal for us while I show Kagome around come and find us when it's readily."

Jaken nodded and walked off to the right and Inu-Yasha took her hand and leads her up the stairs. Once at the top Kagome could see the path split in three directions not just the one Sesshoumaru had come from as she originally thought. One path to the left was dark no light anywhere she could see, she couldn't see farther then three feet down it then she looked up to Inu-Yasha with a questioning look and he nodded and began. 

" That's my fathers wing and when he's not here it's kept dark like this all accept for early Sunday morning when the maids go in and dust and clean."

Then she looked to the one Sesshoumaru had come down and heard Inu-Yasha give a slight growl. It was as dark but still had some lights only three or four were lit and on the wall hug decorated gargoyles and creepy old hell paintings at the very end there was a spiral staircase leading upwards. This surprised her a little having seen Sesshoumaru and the decoration upon the wall she had assumed the stairs would have gone down ward toward hell. But shrugged this off she looked up to Inu-Yasha who was baring his teeth a little she didn't need to hear him say it, she had already guess but felt she should make sure.

" This path leads to Sesshoumaru's quarters which is upstairs but you must make me a promise Kagome never go down this hall because I won't be as able to protect you if your in Sesshoumaru's space so promise not to go there."

" I promise Inu-Yasha."

Then she looked to the last corridor it was well lit and seemed brighter and more welcome that any other place in this palace. It had three step's leading up to it, and a long hall way that ended what seemed to be a mile away with a set of glass doors. Inu-Yasha then began pulling on her hand. 

"Now this is a place your always welcome any time night or day. These are my quarters so come on."

He tugged on her hand again and they went up the stairs and started down the long hallway each door looked like every other door. Except as they approached the end of the hall she saw a door painted red. 

"Well this is it." 

He said coming to a stop in front of it he reached down and turned the knob and in one fluid move pushed the door wide open. There was red carpet, a desk painted black with a computer, a big comfy looking chair that had red cushions, Two bookcases and red silk sheets neatly layer upon the bed and the bed posts where painted black. Two tables on ether side of the bed and another small table with a light by the chair. Two doors led off to a bathroom and closet both of which where huge. She smiled than notice another set of doors in the corner with black sllik curtains on them. He pulled her to the curtains and open the door taking her out onto a balcony that over look the beautiful rear gardens and seemed to stretch for miles. An enormous maze and hundreds of rose bushes and a fence of cherry trees the whole way round the gardens. He smiled at her and said.

" What do you thing of my home?"

She looked up at him and said.

" It's beautiful you have a great home."

Then a knock at the door it was Jaken.

" Lunch is served Master Inu-Yasha please follow me."

They quietly follow him down stairs and through a passage to the right through another set of double doors to a big dinning room with a table that could easily seat fifty. And so they sat and Jaken signal for the cooks to bring on the dishes.


	5. Kagome Runs and Shippou Enters

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome Runs and Shippou Enters**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha 

After eating they sat and talked about school and their family but not many detail from Inu-Yasha which Kagome could understand then about 5:30 he stood and walked to her side of the table and said. 

"Come on you should go home before dinner." 

She gave him a questioning look and he answers it.

" Soon Sesshoumaru will come to eat and I don't what him to hurt you or your feelings."

She nodded and rose to her feet and they walk hand in hand to the front door.

" Jaken!"

Inu-Yasha yelled and he obediently materialized in the archway that open the enter hall to the left sitting area.

" Yes Master Inu-Yasha you need something?"

" We are going to take Kagome home now."

" Yes, sir I'll retrieve the car wait here."

He quietly left, this time however to the left and Inu-Yasha there thinking.

Should I try to kiss her again? 

He lifted a hand to his cheek that had been so graced by her lips remembering the feel of her soft moist lips and longed to know that feel again.

INU-YASHA! 

He opened his eyes thinking it was Kagome trying to bring him back to realty but she wasn't even looking at him she was noticing the painting on the walls.

Don't look at her you moron this voice is coming from inside you. 

What who are you how are you talking to me. 

Shut up and pay attention I'm you or was you or something I'm not sure how this happened myself but since she touched our hand I've been waking more and more. So now you have to listen to me when she kissed us I got some of my memory back it took me till now to process it because it was how I died. 

DIED!! What the hell are you talking about I haven't died just been in a comma. 

Yes I know that pay attention and let me finish. Something went wrong in the past I battled a demon named Narku who had the help of the women I once loved but I wasn't alone I had help from a priest named Miroku, a demon hunter named Sango, a Kitsune demon named Shippo, and a girl from the future, Kagome. Now something went wrong or something went right depending on your possession because we should all be dead but Kagome alive and well. Unfortunately she seem to remember nothing of the past, our adventure, our friends, or..… Me.

So what who cares I don't, if she remembers you she'll remember she loves you and I won't have a chance. 

Then he stop his eyes widen how did he know she love this other guy. He looked at her and she stared back up at him with those inescapable hazel eyes. But there was something there it was small and it lived in the deeps of those eyes but it was there as she stared at him, that one small part seemed to stare through him to something inside.

That voice there's a part of her that remembers him and it can see him, it wants him. 

As Kagome slide up towards him he slide down toward her. Then out of no where came a call, the loudest cry he ever heard it came form the depths of his mind.

DON'T YOU DARE KISS HER, SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS and don't play dumb you felt it in her eyes don't even dare deny it. 

Who said I would? 

And with that continued his decent to her face. There faces centimeters apart eyes close, lips moist and.

" Well WHAT have we here!"

They stopped and separated in an instant for that formilar voice was Sesshoumaru's. Inu-Yasha growled in frustration and raised an eye to his half brother that stood in the center doorway as before.

" As I thought just another slut for you to have fun with little brother. What was that last ones name again Oh yes Kikyo."

At the sound of that name Kagome jumped back and away from him and stared with wide eyes which at that moment only showed horror and disbelief.

" That was your old girlfriend that street tuff slut."

His eyes widen he never heard her use such languages but that just showed she know her he gulped and walked closer to her trying to comfort her but she took another step away. Just then Jaken opened the door and said. 

"The car is here are you ready Miss Kagome."

She nodded frantically and began walking towards the door Inu-Yasha started to follow and she quickly turned to face him.

" Jaken can take me home Inu-Yasha don't worry I'll be fine."

She walked to the door and rushed past Jaken who look from brother to brother completely lost but decided not to ask.

He followed her to the car and closed the door behind her. Inu-Yasha was at a complete lost of words and then every thing that had just happened sunk in and he fell to his knees.

no....no....NO! I can't lose her. 

Your right get off your butt and get after her I won't let you kiss her but if this is the only way I can be near her I won't let you screw it up. 

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had been taking it all in and finally had composed himself enough to throw an insult down at his poor excuse for a brother who was all but in a fetal possession and all because that girl left.

" Don't worry Inu-Yasha you can go find another girl like her on a street conor."

With that he began laughing the kind that chilled you to the bone and turned every part of you blue.

Did you hear that you moron make him pay for saying that. NO ONE TALKS ABOUT KAGOME LIKE THAT! 

Your right he must die for saying that. 

" YOU!!!"  
Sesshoumaru was to busy laughing to hear Inu-Yasha cry and wasn't expecting what was coming up next. In one movement was up off the floor and up the steppes before Sesshoumaru final look down to where Inu-Yasha had been and when he didn't see him he turned unfortunately for him right into Inu-Yasha's fist. Then all that could be seen was Sesshoumaru flying though the air once he landed and took a second or two to collect himself then sat up and looked at Inu-Yasha. His eyes glowing fiercely, teeth gleaming, and his whole body shaking he took a step toward his brother as he lie there on the floor. His voice as shakily as his body,

" DON'T… you EVER… go near her again and if you ever say… ANYthing… like that again I'll kill you by ripping every bone out of your body. That's a GUARANTEE!!" 

He roared at him which brought ever maid and butler running to the enter hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome arrived home walking slowly up the stairs and becoming lost in her thoughts. 

If that's the kind of girl he likes then he might expect that of her and plus if Kikyo finds out she and Inu-Yasha where together she'd come after her. Oh Man what to do?

Oh why am I getting upset over this we weren't ever boyfriend and girlfriend at lest I think we weren't? 

Just then Kagome looked to her house as she appeased and saw the lights on but I didn't turn those light on. Kagome bolted to the door and opened it wide to see her brother and another little boy sitting in the living room and her mom in the kitchen. 

" What are you guys doing here your not suppose to be back till this Tuesday."

Everyone looked up at her and gave her curious looks, but it was Sota who spook first.

" Why do you care were you plan a party or something? "

" No you little…"

" Kagome!"

" Yes Mom."

" Don't yell at your brother and we came home because they needed me to."

Kagome didn't need to be told who they were and now who this new little boy was.

" Oh so what's your name little boy."

She put on her biggest happiest smile. He look at her great sadness in his eyes and she could tell he had been crying.

"Don't patronize me."

He said it and even with his high pitched voice the darkness and utter sadness resonated through his voice. 

" I'm not, I've heard your voice before at a car accident."

He shot a hateful look at her she just nodded sorrowfully. 

"My name is Shippou."

" Well you can call me Kagome or sis like Sota does."

" Oh Kagome come here."

He mother called from the kitchen she went into the kitchen and looked at her mother.

" You didn't go to work today where were you."

" I had a little accident yesterday and had to spend the night there so I took the day off but how did you know?"

" Your friend Sango called and told me and one more thing who's Inu-Yasha"

Kagome face turned deep red and she mumbled something like

" I'll ...Sango for this."

So she and her mother sat and she told her about Inu-Yasha. 

" Oh my what a story."

Her mother finally said.  
" Yea that's cool Kagome."

Two little voices said as they popped there heads around the corner and for the first time Kagome saw a smile on Shippou's face. All of them giggled and the two boys came and sat at the table. Then there was a ring that brought them out of there happy thoughts. Kagomes mother moved to it and picked it up.

" Hello Higurashi residence. Oh I'll see hold please. Kagome It's Inu-Yasha for you."

Her face turn bright red again and she walked towards the doorway.

" I'll take it up stairs."

She walked up the stirs that had given her such a problem earlier she then went in her room close they door and pick up the reviver. Hello this is Kagome."

A click from the down stairs phone being hung up and then a pause.

" Kagome I'm calling to say… sorry about what happened. And to ask if you still what'd anything to do with me?"

Kagome paused for a moment and thought.

What to say? Oh man I want to say I forgive him but...

What do you mean you idiot say you forgive him. 

Not you again..

" Inu-Yasha I want to forgive you but I want to know about what we are and what you want from me."

There was a pause then in a quiet voice began again.

" I want you as a girlfriend."

"But Inu-Yasha you have girlfriends like Kikyo and I'm not like that."

" O.K. I admit it she was my girlfriend but we had only been going out for a week before the accident and you know what happened after that. I will be the first to scream SHE A BITCH! Now will you tell me what I have to do or say to make you understand that I don't what her... I...want.........you."

All that he had just said took her breath away and she was silent for a while then she heard.

" Kagome...Kagome... Are you there? Oh man she must have hung up she must hate me now and after I said all that."

" I didn't hang up. I'm here and I..."

There was a big gulp that came from that other side of the phone.

" I want to be your girlfriend but can we take it slow for now."

" If that's all you want then you got it."

A round of laughter came through now and she had to giggle herself.

" Well then how about a movie tomorrow?"

" Sure around three."

" I'll pick you up then, well better go Bye Kagome." 

" Good night Inu-Yasha."

Click she placed the phone down. Then she noticed three heads in her doorway Sota, Shippo and her mother she turned a devil stare on them at which they jumped up and walk in with many apologizes. 

" Kagome's got a boyfriend."

Sota sang happily as he walked in. But stop abruptly when his mother tapped him on the head.

" So what's his name and his last name and what's his family do?"

Kagome blush and got readily for the interrogation coming. 


	6. Dreams of the past and a new school week...

**Chapter 6**

****

Dreams of the past and a new school week that started with a bang

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

#After answering a wide range of question from just about everyone in her family Kagome was wore out and ready for a good nights rest.

__

Tomorrow I go out with Inu-Yasha on our first officially date. 

She thought as she laid down on her bed turning out the light and putting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

__

OH MAN! I'm gone have a great night's sleep, I hate to admit but I'm gone have sweet dreams about Inu-Yasha, and tomorrow I wake up and get to see him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kagome's Dream)

Where am I? How'd I get her? She slowly turned to see the dry well then the trees in front of her seemed to part and she saw the huge thousand year old sacred tree but pined to it was a boy with long hair and white doggy ear. Inu-Yasha is that you? Then she seemed to be flying forward but not in the air but through time. Seeing face she couldn't fully make out but she thought she saw Sango and Shippo then she seemed to be stopped at a scene that made her heart clench and as much as she wanted to turn her head she couldn't. It was Inu-Yasha kissing another girl but who then she seemed to fly again. She stopped again to see her hugging Inu-Yasha this took her breath away but then time started again and she was back on that same battlefield from before. Only she was sped up now as that dagger lower toward Inu-Yasha she was running to stop this then a pain in her side and a deep voice shouted.

" Stay out of this witch it's Inu-Yasha time to die and at basely your hands, then I'll kill you. Hahahahahaha…" (Very evil in sound)

She grabbed her stomach and tried to stop the blood pouring from the wound she gulped and screamed at him with every ounce of strength she had.

" INU-YASHA!!!! PLEASE LOOK OUT SHE GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! INU-YASHA DON'T LET HER KILL YOU!!!!"

Then she began to say something but what it was and where it came from was unknown to her. 

" Freeze this moment in time and space. 

Let what was done now be undone. 

Let what was stolen now be returned and let my soul be firmed and whole. 

Now with all my strength and all my will I take what's mine and banish you from this world forever more."

Then the knife and everything stopped and something was sucked out of that girl and drawn into her and she was glowing finally energy burst from her body and everything returned to how it was except for that girl, she melted away and was left nothing but a pile of dust then Inu-Yasha fell backward he had been unconscious the whole time but was quickly regaining his senses he raised up and looked at the ashes in front of him then to Kagome who was laying on the ground unconscious. Then he began to speak with a shake voice and utter disbelief in his tone.

" Kagome you use your powers to protect me and kill Kikyo... NO!! KAGOME YOU CAN'T USE YOUR POWER TO KILL IT"S NOT YOU IT"S... my fault I should have killed her then you wouldn't have had to. I'm so sorry."

At that name Kagome froze and looked at him did he say Kikyo? But her attentions was redirected to her own body when the man who had hurt her, he had her body and shouted to Inu-Yasha in a threatening but curious tone.

" Well Inu-Yasha you should thank this women for saving your life, but sorry you won't because now she's mine and I'm most curious to know more about her in detail."

With that he was gone into the sky holding her body in his arms laughing at Inu-Yasha others rushed to his side but he fell to his knees before another minute passed tears steaming down his face and then in a great howl he called her name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was enough for her she woke with a start and covered in a cold sweat her heart pounding in her throat. 

__

What was that? I never had a vivid or more terrifying experience. Where was I? Did that happen or was it a dream? 

It wasn't a dream Kagome. 

You again did you do this and the other one huh? 

...

Well are you going to answer me? 

Silence again she looked around it was 1:34 Am.

" Oh Man what ever that was now I need a shower."

She calmly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Earlier in Inu-Yasha's room)

Wow I'm in a good mood I punched Sesshoumaru and I'm going out with Kagome life is good. Hahhahahahah

He had been in his bathroom brushing his teeth and then spit out the water and rinsed one more time smiling at himself and running one last brush stroke through his hair and went over to his bed. Pulling the cover aside he laid down tuning out his light he thought to himself.

__

Tonight I'll dream of Kagome and tomorrow we go to the movies, 

as he said that he began to drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Inu-Yasha's Dream)

What is this everything's dark and I feel like I'm awake but not, huh what's that light so warm and inviting. Wait no back there are all the bad memories to get to the light I have to go though them but I need that light I don't want to be alone anymore. He began to move as he did he saw scenes of his past and future mothers death and how he'd never really knew his old father then the first time he meant his new one came to mind it was the day after his mother's funereal. Then he saw Kikyo no not the one he knew, this one almost looked like Kagome she's shooting at me no that's where the pain in my heart comes from she shot me with an arrow. Then he saw the Kikyo he knew she look nothing like Kagome but the feel of the pain persisted then he saw the day he'd saved her it had been there 3 week anniversary then the scenes flipped ahead to that day in the hospital when his heart had almost shattered in his chest then she was gone. He stopped there in this void or darkness not wanting any more but the light beckoned him and a voice called from the darkness.

" Don't stop now your so close and you'll miss the best part."

He started again and began to hear a voice it was soft at first but was growing and as it did so, did his strength and courage. He knew this voice it was what brought him back to this world past and present it was Kagome's voice then as he approached the light he saw the past it was Kagome she had pulled the arrow out, he had woken to her sweet face. Then the scenes flipped by he saw him hugging her and her sleeping on his chest how he had stayed awake just to watch her sleep, her smiling and that wonderful scent all came rushing back. Then he saw a smoke filled battlefield he was hugging someone but not Kagome then a dagger rose in her hand and began a decent to him.

" Watch out don't let her take us if she does will never see Kagome again."

Silence then he saw her she was hurt and a man stood hovering over her he had done this to her.

" You Get Away From Her or I'll KILL you."

Then he heard her say something and it was like time froze he looked over at himself to see the dagger and girl frozen as well. Kagome continued to say something then something shot from the girl with the dagger into Kagome and she collapsed there and the rest of the girl turned to ash and his body was free. He could have rejoiced but then that guy came and picked up Kagome and flew away with her he heard his body yell and his heart clench. All the strength he'd had a second ago gone and so was she he heard himself yell but then darkness engulfed him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Inu-Yasha knew he was in his own room, in his bed covered in sweet praying it had just been a bad dream and had never really happened but down inside he knew that wasn't true. He looked over 1:34am he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Once in the security of the shower he tried to convince himself it had been a dream nothing more or less, but lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Kagome's bathroom after her shower.)

What had that been a dream no to real to be a dream but what then? Just then Kagome heard a little very sleepily voice.

" Kagome are you alright I heard you in the shower."

It's Shippo as she turned around she saw him sleepy and with a look or worry on his face, 

__

he came out of bed to cheek on me what a sweet boy. 

Shippo what are you doing out of bed at this hour?

"Came to see if you were alright my mom used to stay up late and worry about stuff like bills and me and my dad." 

"I thought you didn't have a dad."

" I never knew him but my mom did and she said he just wasn't the family type but she still cared about him. I even asked her once if she regretted me being around cause I figure if I wasn't he'd be. She yelled at me and told me never to think that said I was the best thing that happen to her."

Kagome was quiet for a minute and then came close to him pulling him into a hug then in a clam loving motherly voice said.

" I know you miss her but she's not really gone and will come again and maybe you'll know her then to."

He looked up at her then hugged her back and said in a now exhausted voice.

" Kagome can I stay with you for a while."

" Will see."

Unusually we get kids from the child-welfare agency for only a short time but she'd talk to her mom about this one she then took him back to bed and tucked him in good and warm and then returned to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the weekend and nights pass uneventfully that is except for Kagome date with Inu-Yasha which much to her surprise went like a normally date. Then it was school again after her spring brake had ended she been, dreading school because it meant she could only go to the hospital on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday and had to keep an 92+ average. But then her day got brighter as she walked out of school to see Inu-Yasha standing there waiting for her. She smile walk a little faster up to him but as she stood talking to him, laughing with him, and taking his hand. Two sets of eye where watching but one didn't stay watching for long in a amazing burst of speed these eyes cleared the distance between them and had a hand at Inu-Yasha's throat.

" Who are you, and why are you touching my women?"

He roared eyes glaring with fire and narrowing on Inu-Yasha's face and he struggled for air. Kagome eyes wide at what had just happen and what he had done then began yelling.

"Koga put him down! He's my boyfriend and I am not nor have ever been your women!!" 


	7. Enter Koga Naraku, and Miroku

**Chapter 7**

**Enter Koga, Naraku, And Miroku**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Then with speed that took Kagomes breath away was being held by the throat her feet off the ground she gasped for breath but it was slowly being squeezed from her. She looked down to see Koga's eyes glowing then he spook in a harsh hateful tone that made her shake in fear and Inu-Yasha got even anger.

" Kagome you are mine and I won't let you go not now or ever. No other will know your kiss before me." 

Then he began lowering Kagome toward his lip Kagome was so air depraved she didn't have the energy to fright back and her face began to turn a little blue. What Koga hadn't counted on was Inu-Yasha, because as captain of the wrestling and track teams not many stood up to him or tried to fright back but as he was about to find out Inu-Yasha was the exception. Inu-Yasha raised his hands to Koga's arm and using his finger nails that had 6 months to grow long and so using these weapons dug into. Koga was immediately taking back and drooped both of them and unsteadily Kagome coughed and took deep gulps of air. However Inu-Yasha was focused on Koga who still in shock and grasping at his arm then as if someone flipped a light switch on he growled at him eyes alive with hate and furry then at the top of his lung yelled 

"You lousy! Two-bit low rate dog! How dare you think your good enough to talk to Kagome let alone touch her, and THEN think your strong enough to hurt me!"

Just then a low anger voice call from behind the crowd that had gathered to see the fight, (see Koga get beat everyone hates him.)

" Koga what are you doing?"

" Principal Naraku!"

Koga instantly turned white and span on his heels a man pushed his way through the crowd and turned, stares at them to get them to leave and they did quit.

" Fighting is forbidden in this school and to think something like this from you an all star student. I'm appalled!"

Then his glare turned to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. And once again his spoke,

" Miss Higurashi what are you doing here you of all people in a fight. Never in my wilds dream would have imagined."

" She didn't do any thing I came to walk her home and this moron jumped us choking her."

Inu-Yasha went eye to eye with the principal never showing fear. Which the principal obviously didn't like, 

" And what does a trouble maker like you doing with Miss Higurashi?"

" Look you don't know the first thing about me so do make me sound like a two-bit thug I'm NOT! Oh and it's not any of your business what goes on after school."

Inu-Yasha said all of this as he stood up but never lost eye contact with the principal then he stuck out a hand for Kagome to hold on as she stood up. Which she did then brushing herself off she stood just to the right of Inu-Yasha and took his hand when it was extend to her. She smiled but nothing was going to get Inu-Yasha out of this staring contest with the principal. At the sight of all this it got Koga mad and he growled and look positively ready to foam at the mouth which was over looked by everyone except Kagome who cringed and came closer to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha sensed the bad energy and negative thoughts being through his way then when Kagome moved closer he could have kill Koga but keep his eyes on the principal. How to his surprise backed away then in a smooth voice that seemed to be hiding something he said.

" Well you are not one of my students so I can't stop you and I have no proof Kagome did anything wrong, so you two may go but as for you Koga I did hear you threaten this young...man...so I will have to keep you so I can call your parents."

At this Koga turned white and almost fell over Inu-Yasha smile at his stupidity and all around dumb luck. But just then the principal spoke again.

" However should you show up around here again and be causing problems I'll have no choice but to call the police do you hear me boy."

Inu-Yasha turned his heard and snorted at being called boy then quickly took Kagomes hand and they walk out of the schoolyard. As they walked toward Kagome's home and the distance between them and the school grew Inu-Yasha released her hand and walked slightly in front of her. Then Kagome grabbed his sleeve and he turned to see her and she said,

" Inu-Yasha... Thank-you for saving me."

" Who's that guy and why did he call you his woman."

His tone was deep and almost hurt and so Kagome smiled at him and rapped her arms around his waist, which surprised him at first, but he didn't move away or object then in a clam soothing voice said to him.

" Koga is a moron that thinks everyone should fall at his feet which most do without objection but I don't so to cover up the fact that he can't control me he tells everyone that he's going to make me his that's why I get away with what I do. But I hate him and to be honest I wish you had punched him out he look down at her into her eyes and saw the truth to what she was saying. He then rapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a little while but wished so to stay like that for longer. As they continued walking this time hand in hand they reached the stairs leading up to the shrine then Inu-Yasha spoke in almost a worried tone.

" So you mother has returned,"

" Umm Yea and my brother Sota oh an also I child my mother is taking care of."

" What?"

" My Mother works for Children Services if Children have no where to go or stay after losing there parent or parents my mother is one of the people who take them in and give them a home till a foster home or adoptive parent is found."

" Oh but it's your mom I'm worried about."

" Why?"

Only after saying this did the thought of Inu-Yasha wanting her mom to like him enter her head.

" Cause I want your mom to like me cause if she doesn't then I might not be able to see you at your home."

" Don't worry she'll love you... hey hold on want did you mean when you said not be able to see you at your home?"

" Well it will take more then you mother to scare me away."

She smiled at him and he smiled back then they stared up the steps. Once at the top looked around for a few moments at the sacred tree and dry well shrine and the they moved toward the house. When they heard someone running toward them from behind and then they heard a man yelling.

" Kagome!!"

They turned to see a man dress as a priest running toward them he closed the distance then through his arms around Kagome braking her hold on Inu-Yasha hand in the process which immediately set him off.

What is it about today everyone putting their filthy hands all over my Kagome? 

" What the hey, what do you think your doing."

But he wasn't heard over the man who was talking to Kagome (still in his arms and still pissing off Inu-Yasha)

" My dear Kagome how have you been with out me I know I have missed you but the trip your grandfather and I took to see that holy man was worth it. His teaching were so incredible..." 

Just then the man was silenced by a hand across the back of the head he turned releasing Kagome who stepped backward away from him now Inu-Yasha got a good look at him. He had black very short hair cut in the style used by monks he stood taller then Inu-Yasha so about 5 '7' to 5 '9' he wore the blue pants and white shirt as to this shrine and had pure black eyes that were as dark as coal but now were flickering with anger. 

" And just what is a punk like you doing around Kagome?"

" Miroku.... Shut-up!"

Kagome spoke up and gave a cruel sharpness to her tone and at once Miroku whirled around to face her eyes wide as if silently question as to why she would protected this punk.

" This is my boyfriend Inu-Yasha and if anything you should thank him for not ten minutes ago he defended my honor when Koga was up to his normal shit."

He turn eyeing both Inu-Yasha and Kagome to see the truth in both their eyes so with out warning he clasped Inu-Yasha hand in his own.

" Oh thank you Inu-Yasha I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting the honor of the women who will bare my child."

Inu-Yasha had been nodding his head understandingly but the minute that last phrase was spoke vein all but jumped to his head her clenched a fist under Miroku hand and his eye burn with such a need to kill they all but glowed red.

" What did you sa..."

He was cut short when Miroku suddenly fell to the ground with a huge bump on his head.

" MIROKU!!.... You pervert I keep telling you to stop saying that!"

Kagome face mirrored Inu-Yasha she had been the one to deliver the blow to the head and all Inu-Yasha could do was chuckle glad for one reason he hadn't done anything yet to deserve a blow like that but then sorry he couldn't have been the one to hit the priest senseless. Kagome then took his hand and led him towards the house leaving that guy laying in the middle of the yard as she open the door both of them took the shoes off and Kagome walked into the Kitchen Inu-Yasha right behind her whole family (minus one monk) were sitting there. Shippo happy jumped into her arm and began happily hugging her.

" Oh Kagome I get to stay her for a while I get to be you little brother a bit more."

He happily began to laugh and keep his head tight to her chest. Then Kagome look up to her family who just now seemed to be noticing her.

" Hello Kagome my dear."

Her Grandfather said with a warm smile the kind that only elderly people can get right and give yea the warm fuzzy feeling then Sota and her mom chimed in not looking up from what they were doing.

" Hey sis,"

" Hello dear how was school today?"

Kagome only shook her head at they and then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention then stepping a side she said.  
" Everyone I want you to mean Inu-Yasha."

Kagome's Mother and Sota instantly turn and raised their heads to see the guest who had brought so much excitement the day before. Shippo turned in Kagome arms and eyed this new person who seemed so important to her that her heart had jumped in her chest and he felt it because he had his head there. He then jumped from Kagome arms to Inu-Yasha shoulder almost falling and grabbed him to stop him a then pulled him away from his body to look at him because when he had jump to his shoulder something clicked into places and Inu-Yasha felt he knew this kid from somewhere but just couldn't place it and by the look on Shippou's face he too was expressing the same feeling. Then Inu-Yasha hand Shippo to Kagome and down and mumbled a greeting to her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all my reviewers and I know I said I don't care but if some new people could give me their opinions it would be helpful. So I know if anyone wants me to change anything in the story or think I should add something. I figured this was the time I should say this cause now all the charters are present. Well thanks for your continued reading and those who have reviewed. 

~ FireDemon86 ~


	8. The Awaken

**Chapter 8**

**The Awaken**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha 

After a wide range of question from Kagome's family and a bruised Miroku coming in and sitting down Inu-Yasha seemed content being with her family halfway through the questions however Kagome's grandfather stop asking things and seem to be very deep in thought no one except Kagome seem to notice. Miroku apologized for earlier and he and Inu-Yasha seemed to become friendly then out of the blue Shippo who had been quietly sitting on Kagome's lap and never taking his eyes off Inu-Yasha said. 

" Inu-Yasha have we met before because I'm getting a really weird feeling about you."

Everyone just looked at him but he was being dead serious and Inu-Yasha saw this and gave some serious thought just then that voice came roaring back to Inu-Yasha,

__

You have to try to remember him! He is…remember the fox child, 

Just then Inu-Yasha head flashed with images of him and Kagome and a small child perched on her shoulder he had a tail and fox feet but the face was the same. Inu-Yasha looked down at the child in front of him again the same brown hair smile nose and big eyes the ears seem to be the only difference between the two of them he shock his head tiring to shake that idea out of him. 

__

No the boy had a tail and was a demon this is a normal boy they can't be the same...

But they are trying to remember…  
Shut-Up! Who asked you? 

" No sorry Shippo never saw you before."

Everyone except Shippo shrugged and returned to the conversation but as Inu-Yasha look down at the little one he look stared into his eye to see the unwavering sureness he had those eyes never showing doubt but, Inu-Yasha's were and he knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(About an hour later)

Kagome's mother turn to Inu-Yasha and in a cheerful and inviting voice asked.

"Inu-Yasha would you stay for dinner there's plenty and we would love to keep talking to you."

He looked at the clock and then to each face around the table spending extra time on Kagome's impractical 

" I hate to be a bother…"

" Don't be silly your welcome anytime."

" Well I guess."

" Good Now Kagome help me get the plates out."

Kagome rose from her seat then put Shippo down and followed her mother, Then Sota got up and took his books up to his room and then Kagome's Grandfather spoke up, "come on boys lets wash up for dinner."

The four of them got up and cross the hall to enter the down stairs bathroom. After washing they came back and sat down Kagome and her mother were already sitting there food and dishes on the table Sota join everyone a moment later and with that they sat down to eat after dinner Kagome went up to her room with Inu-Yasha close behind once he enter the room Kagome closed the door and began to speak.

" So what do you think of my family."

" There nice, with a family like them it's no wander your so sweet."

" Why thank you Inu-Yasha that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard."

She smiled at him and went to sit down at her desk; Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow with a questions look.

" What are you doing?"

" My homework why,"

" Just wandering hey you have math,"

" Yea do you like math?"  
" Yea if you want help or I could just do it for you,"

" No thanks I do my own homework but I might need your help. Oh and by the way when do you go back to school and where do you go to school."

" I'm home schooled ever since I moved in with my dad for some reason he hates public school."

" Oh that kind a cool,"

She open her books and began to do the homework that had been assigned then a hand came to her shoulder and then a second one began to rub, she smiled and he bent down to her ear. He began to whisper sweet words into her ears just then the door open and Shippo walked into the room Inu-Yasha instantly stop and stood up and drop his hand to his sides both of them turn to see the intruder. To look at Shippo at that moment you would think it was a different person his eyes were alive and seemed to glow, his hand that hung at his sides were shaking then in a few running step and jumped up into Inu-Yasha's arms. Inu-Yasha eyes widen in surprise as he look to Kagome for help Shippo starts to speak fast and through sobs that have now began.

" Inu-Yasha it's really you when I started have dreams and little voices that talked about my former life I though I was going crazy.... Then my mom died.... And I placed here and with Kagome I almost couldn't believe my eye it was the girl from my dreams really and truly her then when I saw.... You it was too unreal.... But it is it's you and know I probably sound crazy, but I remember you from before you were my friends and the ones who took care of me after my father died you were like a second father to me."

He looked up tears streaming down his face and all Inu-Yasha could do was look over to Kagome for help but both of the minds were deep in thought because someway somehow this all made sense and things were beginning to click into place then Kagome look up into Inu-Yasha's eyes as if seeing him for the first time. Kagome rose out of her seat to get a tissue for the boy as she walk toward her dresser where the tissue box sat she noticed a glowing come from inside her jewelry box Kagome walked closer and opened the box to see the jewel her great grandmother Kaede who died before she was ever born but had said it was to go to Kagome, it was glowing. She remembered she wore it the first time she gone to Inu-Yasha's house than as she picked it up it was like the outer blue shell of it broke away and there now was a glowing pink gem. She turns slightly to see Inu-Yasha looking at Shippo and Shippo eyes close tight tears still falling.

__

What's going on Shippo's crying about a former life and it's strangely making scenes and I get the feeling it's making scenes to Inu-Yasha to so what dose that mean and what's up with this weird jewel. 

Do you really want to know because once it starts I won't be able to stop it until you complete the work we started? 

You again how is it you always show up at times like this? 

Do you want to know? 

Fine ignore me yes I want to know. 

Just then the jewel glowing intensified and the light surrounded everyone it was pink at first then became a blinding white that seemed to be lessening and Kagome could see. She look to see Inu-Yasha and Shippo lying on the floor seeming unconscious then a figure started walking toward Kagome the body was black against the white-light. As she got closer Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. It was her and this copy or whatever came close she took Kagomes hand and began to speak.

" Hello dear I'm glad we finally meant face to face cause tiring to talk or convince someone is so much harder if your not."

" Who are you are you the voice that talks to me."

" Yes now we must begin because my time is short. I must ask you again do you want to know because once I start this you can't stop till it's finished."

" Yes I understand. Now what is going on?"

" 500 years ago I half demon lived and fell in love with a priestess but it was a doomed love. The two were trick into a hatred and lack of trust that would be there deaths or at less one of their deaths. Because of the trick the half demon stole the jewel of four souls to which the priestess was protector it had the power to grant any wish a person or monster might have, but if used for evil it would be tainted but used for good it would be purified and fade from existents. Priestess then used her power to seal the half demon to a tree where he slept for fifty years, where as the priestess died that day taking the jewel with her to the other side. 500 years later the priestess was reincarnated in us and through the dry well on this shrine traveled back to that world and freed that demon from his 50 years sleep. During a battle that followed that jewel to further prove we are the reincarnated priestess was ripped from our body by a demon, haven't you ever wondered how you got that star shaped scar on you lower stomach? Well shortly after that another demon comes after the jewel and well trying to get it back we broke it and it's shards were shattered. You and the half demon go after them and make friend and enemies one friend was a small kitsune demon who you took in after his father died, Shippo. Then there was a monk named Miroku and yes same one, soon he to will begin to awaken so don't worry over him. Then a demon hunter named Sango and once again don't worry, she will even have help to remember because her cat to joined our group Kirara. Now earlier I said about enemies they to will come again like Naraku and Kikyo along with obstacles and just annoyances like Koga. But do not worry the tries that bind you two together are strong even now."

" Hold it this is all nice it's confusing but nice but bonded who?"

" You and your half demon protector Inu-Yasha."

" BACK UP! Inu-Yasha my HALF DEMON PROTECTOR!"

" Yes even now he is realize this and his power is beginning to stir look."

She raise a hand and point while moving aside Kagome could see Inu-Yasha along with Shippo they were crouched down hands on there heads seemly oblivious to each other or Kagome.

" What are you doing to them they look in pain!"

Kagome screamed which cause her other self to back up for moment in sheer surprise then Kagome looked closer and saw Shippo and Inu-Yasha's nails became longer more claw like then she notice there ears became pointer and Inu-Yasha raised slightly almost as if moving up his head. Both boy now had fangs and the last thing to change that Kagome could notice from the few times they open their eyes. There eyes became more animalistic then Kagome's attention was brought back to the other her, then in a calm voice that even surprised her she asked.

" What's happen to them, what are you doing to them and why?"

" They are regaining there power don't worry before it stared they were asked just as you they agreed they want the truth as much as you."

" O.K. So what happened 500 years ago and why don't I, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo remember and why are there two of me?"

" O.k. well you were in love with Inu-Yasha and he was in love with you but you never got the chance to tell him or him you. Because during a battle the one you have been remembering Inu-Yasha was nearly kill you saved him from that undead bitch but we were kidnapped by your all time enemy Naraku who tortured you. Inu-Yasha came to save you he had to give the demon your shards of the jewel to get you back so once the jewel was whole the demon used it but because it was not for good it just joined his body. Then the battle started you were too injured to help much but boring the battle the jewel was returned to you, purified it with what little power you had left then fell unconscious then the battle ended..."

" How did it end, how did I get back here and Inu-Yasha and Shippo?"

" They all died... It was the jewel that changed things though why I can't say."

" What do you mean changed things?"

" We died Kagome so did they but it stopped that it brought everyone except Kikyo back."

" But I know Kikyo came back we were talking about her she's and street trough whore that isn't content till everyone around her is unhappy."

" Kikyo's evil was passed onto another but not her soul that's still in you." 

" So why can't I make a wish why does Inu-Yasha and Shippo have to change?" 

"Because there is still evil that seek the jewel and until that evil has passed and you've finished the mission I started you can't make a wish or finish purifying the jewel."

" Why can I at lest do that?"

" Because to purify the jewel it take pure ands true love...the only way you merely did before and almost kill yourself try was because you took the way you felt towards Inu-Yasha and focused it. All that love pure and true was the only thing that came close to purifying the jewel."

She paused and looked a way then sadness darted across her face as she spoke and Kagome could feel the longing in her tone.

" I afraid my time has run out and I have to go don't worry I won't be gone long or far, for I'll always be with you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again sorry I took so long I'm stuck on chapter 13 so but I'll try to put the next chapter up so. Oh and for those who don't like something in this or any chapter review and tell how can I change it or be a better writer if you don't. Ok well next chapter will be in Inu-Yasha point of view of everything that happened and to those who are confused reread the previous chapters and if you still don't understand then tell me and I'll put in something to clarify it. Ok blab blab that's enough from me bye everyone.

~ FireDemon86~


	9. The Awaken part 2

__

**Chapter 9**

**The Awaken part 2**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue.

(Inu-Yasha's Point of View)

As Inu-Yasha still held an almost hysterical Shippo in his arms he looked up to Kagome and in that moment of staring at each other it was as if something inside was set free again and he saw her in a new light. Just then she rose up from her seat and walked towards her dresser seeing the box of tissues on the top he assumed it was for Shippo and looked away. A few moments later her look up to her again and saw her holding a jewel necklace the same she wore the other day and looking into her eyes she look zoned out. Then a white light spread from it, and engulfed them somehow knocking Shippo from his arms and blinding him for a few moments then a oh too familiar voice rang out calling to him.

__

Inu-Yasha do you want to remember? 

Remember what? Who are you? 

Inu-Yasha yelled into his mind as he tried frantically to find Kagome and Shippo when the voice returned stronger then ever before as if he were stand beside Inu-Yasha not in his mind.

" Do you want to know what happened before in your passed life? Why you feel such a strong connections with these two people?"

" Yes I guess I do..."

" You must be sure for once it starts I can't stop it."

Inu-Yasha tried again to see Kagome but all he saw was what looked like not just one but two Silhouettes. This made him worry and he could feel his heart cling with the pain of worry for her safety.

" Yes I'm sure now let me see Kagome."

" First let me tell you a story that started about 550 years ago..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(While Inu-Yasha has a talk with himself Miroku and Kagome's Grandfather speak in a privet room of the main shrine.)

" Well sir what did you want to speak about?"

" That boy Inu-Yasha did you senses anything strange about him"

" Well now that you mention it, yes his soul seemed divided deeply in pain and revaluation but I'm no expert."

" No but you have great power that's why I took you as my apprentice."

" Umm thank you sir your words honor me."

" Now that those matter are settled I must speak with you on that power priest I journeyed to see a friend these pass few days. When I went there my old friend seem distance the minute I entered the grounds he insisted I go clean and resting saying he had to finish a fire reading which didn't make much senses because he only did fire reading on serious occasions but I did as he ask. He called me to his entrance hall later and there we talked in privacy for hours and about something I didn't believe at first. He said there was a spell placed apron this family and he could senses it from the moment he first saw me thus the fire reading. He saw bits and pieces, the spell was to strong to completely over come but he said I would met a boy soon who with my daughter would open the door and unlock the spell that clouded our mind and hide the true."

" What are you saying that can't be true, a spell to cloud our mind why?"

" I don't know my student but I know change is coming and I fear Inu-Yasha and Kagome are about to be put though there final tests of love and I think a lot more then them depends on the resolute."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Now we leave the shrine altogether and enter a very dark office on the ground floor of the school. Were only one-person remands brooding over a cretin incident…)

" How dare that little punk, hyped up street trash."

__

How could I blink and back away. It was inexcusable showing weakness to one of these little barbarian pigs ahhhh…

Just then that person turned a light but still a darkness resonated in his eyes after pulling his arm back the light show but none of it touched his body as if fearing it and to it where to burn his flesh. Just then out of the dark in his office or his mind he couldn't tell which.

__

Do you want to know why that boy troubles you so? 

Who said that? Who are you? 

I am you or to be more process I was you. 

What? 

Listen time grows short Power, Wealth, Immortality are all within you grasp all you need do is know where to look and who to watch. 

Hummmmm... I like the sound of that tell me, teach me who to look for, who to kill to get it. 

Good hahahahahahahahaha! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(Back to Inu-Yasha who is very confused.)

" So your say I lived, and sort died then Kagome brought me back then died again and neither of us can remember because a jewel a literal stone willed it?"

" That's correct and now it wills you to remember thus it has been slowly giving you your old powers, me strength enough to speak to you and your undying will to protect Kagome."

" A-All right that's it excuses me I'm going to wake up from this dream and go get a CAT scan see yea."

" Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...."

" HOLD IT! Are you growling at me?"

" You **got** it! Baka"

" Why you!!"

" That's it Pay a tension this is important, It's up to you to protect Kagome and the Shikon No Tama do you understand?"

" What?!?"

" And to help you I'm gona give you back some of your powers and the more you remember the more you'll change, back into the half-Demon she loves."

" Hey I'm NOT turn into a half-DEMON!"

" If you don't you won't be able to protect her and she may died do you want that?"

"........."

" Well do you?"

" ...No I'll change but if she's scared of me or hates me the way I become will you change me back?"

" I think I could do that..."

" Then go ahead anything to protect her."

Then a tingling feel spread over his body and he could feel his bone shifting, mussels tightening, senses intensifying, ears move high on his head and pointing, nails shaping and feature growing larger. He started to growl and yell in pain but couldn't hear it was like everything was silent. He grasps his head to stop the throbbing pain but it was useless he heard that voice tell him to be clam it was almost over or something like that. Then Darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(An hour or two later) 

He began to regain consciousness to hear humming, even breathing, and heart beats, he shifted the air to be overwhelmed by smells but one stood out it was an unforgettable smell almost beyond words. But he made do with naming some that come to mind with the scent, lilacs, lavender, cherry blossom, first snow in the forest, almond and red rose sunsets, and one last scent he couldn't place even thou he tried. Deep inside he wanted to memorize this scent and never go with out it. Then came the sensation of touch he was being rocked slowly peacefully, something was one his chest but he made no effort to remove it, it felt so natural. He slowly carefully began opening his eyes to see Kagome his head in her lap she was humming and rocking him. Then his eyes moved to his chest to see Shippou and he too had visible changes. He looked around the room no trace of the blinding white light could be seen and no voices echoed in his ear. Carefully to no alert Kagome or wake Shippo raised a hand a began stroking her cheek her eyes had been closed but now snapped open and smiled down at him. This sight made his heart jump then in a soft tone so no to wake the boy she spoke.

" Inu-Yasha you passed out a few hours ago are you O.K.?"

" Yea how are you?"

" I'm fine..."

" Hey Kagome do you remember a white light engulfing this room?"

He feared her thinking he was crazy but had to ask.

" You remember that, do you remember the story?"

OH man it wasn't a dream it happen....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Somewhere floating above the city)

Kagome's old sprit floats above the city with another that has her in a constant embrace.

" Hum How long did we wait for this Inu-Yasha when they would remember and we would free to wonder away from them for a little bit."

" It seem life times I've been away from you for too long but now a have you in my arms again just as before..."

" Please don't bring that up not after we had to tell them of our lives...and....deaths."

" Sorry my love I didn't mean any harm."

" I know you didn't it's just been so hard waiting this long for them to see each other to awaken."

" I know the happiest day in a long time I've had was the day you walked into that hospital room. I know if I allowed myself to go near Kikyo for a little while I'd find you fate is funny like that."

" Yes and now the real journey begins again I can scenes it Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Nark...."

She was silenced by his lips on hers just a gentle kiss but it felt so good.

" Don't say that name it's because of him this happen I never want to hear his name again except when I yell 'Now Naraku I banish you to hell'."

He smiled down at her and she nodded in understanding and accepting. Just then a sly smirk came graced her face a she winked and smiled up at him.

" By the way Inu-Yasha how many times did you loses your temper with yourself?"

" Ohhhh man I now know why you guys lost yours with me so many times."

She smiles and giggled and little and he chuckled a little too then she reached up and kissed him. And so they where two souls danced in each other's arms letting there love show over top of an unknowing city.


	10. Confusion and The Fight

**Chapter10**

Confusion and the fight

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha looks up into Kagome's eyes for what seemed like years to both of them but nether had the desire to move. When Kagome finally spoke her tone was soft and laced with unsure ness which made Inu-Yasha want to get up and hug her tell her it was OK.

" Inu-Yasha.... what just happened...if it wasn't a dream?"

He pushed aside his own unsure ness now coming to the surface; He had to think what he should say to her,

" I'm not sure did you just have a conversation with yourself and they told you of how you died..."

He looked up into her eyes, which now showed fear and confession.

" Don't be scared Kagome it had to be a dream."

He sat up and smoothly let the little boy slide off his chest then reaching up he cupped her cheek and kiss her softly then releasing her afraid she'd reject him. Only to see quite the contrary shinning in her eyes, it was longing and made even love he saw now. However as he leaned in for another kiss there was a knock at the door, he straitened up and turned his head with a growl. The door opened and Miroku's head popped in,

" Inu-Yasha ahhhh.... I think your limousine is here,"

But before leaving he raised an eyebrow at the closeness of Kagome and Inu-Yasha and a very flustered Kagome. Inu-Yasha waited till Miroku was gone then spoke,

"Kagome it was a dream don't be scared all right and if you need anything call me all right,"

He waited for her to respond but was surprised when she throws her arms around him and said. 

"Even if it was a dream you won't leave me will you promise you won't because in my dream I felt so much pain when you died it felt like I could have cried forever, so please promise."

He put his arms around her and held her tight then in a calm voice said,

" I promise Kagome I'll always protect you and I won't leave you ever _again_."

The last word was just above a whisper but Kagome understood it and it just confused her more but she said nothing. She walked hand in hand with Inu-Yasha out her house and to his car he gave her a peck on the cheek then got in longing to stay but couldn't closing the door but rolled down his window and said.

" I'll see you tomorrow Kagome all right and try to relaxes OK,"

" All right" 

" Jaken drive,"

And with that he was gone she smile a wave to the car wanting so for him to come back. Meanwhile in the car Inu-Yasha was lost in his thoughts all the way home and was still lost till a comment from his brother brought him back to reality.

" So little brother where you off having 'fun' with you new bitch."

Needless to say Inu-Yasha stop dead in his tracks and a new fire he never before felt was lit inside him, he slowly turned his head to see his brother at the top of the stairs with a grin on his face particle begging Inu-Yasha to hit him. A low growl vibrated from his throat his eyes seem to come alive with fire and he throws and ice cold glare up at Sesshoumaru and all but roar at him.

" Are you...talking that way...about Kagome..."

Breath heavy between words and lock in a staring contest with Sesshoumaru who by his actions and the way he spoke had a cold chill run down his spine but heaven forbid he let that on. And so decide to bury himself deeper,

" Oh so you back with Kikyo then,"

That did it Inu-Yasha was bolting up the stairs toward Sesshoumaru who was backing down his corridor away from his extremely ticked off younger half brother. But it seem Inu-Yasha was destined not to kill Sesshoumaru that day because he only got half way up the stair before being stopped by a voice.

" Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru!!!,"

Both boys eyes where instantly at the front door way where two men stood. One who was quite old and small for a man only standing about 4 foot, a bald on top with side hair just like snowy tuffs near his ears a long white bred and old kind eyes. If it weren't that he looked like a flea compared to the other man a practical living mountain huge towering in the doorway, which seemed all the sudden very small. The tall man wore a very expensive looking suit and a frown condensation eyes amid at the two boys where as the other wore an old worn suit making it apparent he was a servant. But other than the frown you had to say the tall man was a very attractive man long white hair. It was longer then Inu-Yasha's but about the same length as Sesshoumaru however in thickness it resembled Inu-Yasha's. Half seemed to fall forward over the front of his shoulder to form what seemed a manner and even though his eyes show cold there was still a light there that showed great kindness.

" Myoga, Father,"

The boys said in unisons almost completely forgetting the almost fight,

" I come home to see you two and I find you fight again,"

Their father said in a stunned voice. They both downed there heads a apologizes to him then started down the stays toward him. There father's face softened and seemed to beamed at his two boys then in a tone of love and calmness that would surprise anyone who saw this man began to speak.

" So what trouble have you been get into and who's this new girl Inu-Yasha out of the hospital a few days and already have a girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next day on the steps leading to the shrine)

Inu-Yasha sat sighing and scratches his head then shaking it to clear it of thoughts of sleeping and an umm interesting daydream he began to think.

__

Oh man where's Kagome she should be home by now. I know I should have went to her school to pick her up but I didn't want to fight and get her in trouble but if that jerk touched her I'll kill. 

Just then he look up and saw Sota and Shippo coming towards him and with great enthusiasm yell to him.

" HEY INU-YASHA!!! What are you doing here?"

" Waiting for your sister were is she?"

" Don't you know she volunteer at the hospital on Wednesdays,"

" What!!! Which Hospital!!"

His eyes almost red and both boys shutter as he yelled,

" St. Frances on 53rd Street," (I don't know if they have St. hospital in Japan but I'm winging it so sorry if I'm wrong)

The boys quietly blotted out then watch as the older boy took off running towards 53rd street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Meanwhile at the Hospital)

Kagome sat out on a picnic bench in the gardens around the hospital. Sitting with her was Sango, Kelly, Yumi and few other friends that volunteered there as well. She was happy to be back, she gotten there a little after 6th period began back at her school because she volunteer so she got to leave school early on the days she worked. And because she hadn't been there over the weekend she was behind in all the gossip but was quietly being caught up by her friend who had given her a new nickname. Saint Frances they were calling her because Saint Frances is a patron saint of healing and they couldn't think of a better example then Kagome. This little joke had been giving her problems all day people had been fighting over who she would see next saying she was a saint who could heal with but touch. Also adding fuel to the fire the rumor that wouldn't die a story that she had brought someone back to life. So needless to say Kagome was glad her break finally came, so she sat talking with her friends and ignoring the wondering eyes of the guy volunteers.

" So saint heal anyone today?"

Sango's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts and back to there teasing.

" No! I wish I could I'd heal everyone in this hospital especially..."

" Especially who?"

" A little girl came to me today and asked me to come see her grandmother who was on the 15th floor."

A gasp came from the group they know what the 15th floor meant, that was for terminal patients,

" Poor little girl,"

They said in unison.

" So I went up and talk to the grandmother turn out she needs to get better because she the only family the little girl has left and if she dies the little girl becomes a ward of the state poor thing she's 8 years old and her names Rin."

They all sighed and stared at their lunches only for a boy to break their thoughts.

" Kagome how are you?"

" Huh oh hi Hojo I'm fine how are you?"

" Oh great Kagome I came over to ask you something?"

" Oh sure go ahead."

It's right about now a certain tick-off boy shows up to see a new boy talking to his Kagome. 

__

Hey who's that and why is he so close to Kagome with that smile on his face? 

And it's just about now an oh too familiar voice resurfaces coming in loud and clear,

__

Grrrrrrrr.... kill that guy he trouble and he means to steal her stop him break every bone in his body if that's what it takes. 

Hey you again I thought I was rid of you, 

No time to worry about that now kill that guy, 

However to the disappointment of the voice Inu-Yasha doesn't spring into action but listen to what is said.

" Well...ahh...Kagome... would you...um like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

Kagome was speechless she never thought Hojo more then a friend and now he asks her out oh no, but while Kagome was speechless those where the only words it took to get a growl out of Inu-Yasha and start him walking over with every intention on breaking this scrawny kids neck in two. Sango was the first to notice him but with the death stare he was wearing became speechless and just watched as the little drama unfolded.

"Well.... um..… Hojo... I... can't.... come with you."

"Why not is something wrong Kagome?"

"She can't come with you cause she'll be with me you little...."

"Inu-Yasha!"

Kagome head spun around to see him very mad, but she happy to see him none the less but it seem Hojo had a death wish today,

"Oh and you are?"

"Her boyfriend so why don't you back off,"

"Kagome this can't be true can it you'd never hang around this...kind of person."

That earned a growl from Inu-Yasha and Kagome also notice that when Inu-Yasha had said her boyfriend ever one of the guy's head bent down she rolled her eyes and turned to faced him leaving Hojo staring at her back in confusion which Inu-Yasha silently noted with approval. But as for Hojo his thought were, 

__

How can Kagome stand this pig and why would she choose this guy over him, 

And so just then he did the unthinkable. Hojo reaches out and took Kagome's hand and squished tight so when he pulled she had no chose but to follow.

"I'm sorry to have to pull you like this Kagome but I want to talk to you away from. THAT."

That was it that was all Inu-Yasha could stand he grabbed Hojo by the wrist and drove his nails in to force him to releases Kagome and once he did Hojo saw stars. Much to Kagome horror she watch as Inu-Yasha's fist connected with Hojo's face knocking him out and sending him to the ground a loud gasp came from the group now behind them. They turned to see everyone sending devil stares to Inu-Yasha who just turned and said 

"Feh he desired it,"

Then Kagome bent down and took a handkerchief began to whip the dirt and blood from his face and the site of this Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he felt rage burn inside him.

"What are you doing!?!"

He said in almost a roaring tone, which only made Kagome go into defensive mode,

"I'm helping him you didn't have to hit him I would have told him you were my boyfriend!!!"

Her tone now the same roaring tone Inu-Yasha had used which made his jaw go slack,

__

How could she, how dare she, I protected her and this is what I get well fine I don't need this. 

"Well scene your so kin on helping him then go to the movie all I did was try to protect you and this is the thanks I get, so fine I'm done with ya, be his girlfriend see if I care!!!"

He turned on his heals and left hopping with all he had she'd see though his fancied and come after him. Kagome watched frozen as he stormed away her heart clenched and felt as if it were tearing in her chest the others look to her and gasped as she rose and went after him yelling back, 

"Tell them I'll be back on Friday for work,"

"Kagome..." Sango yelled but that went unanswered.


	11. Scary Movies and The Final Awakening

**Chapter 11**

**Scary Movies and the final awakening **

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha don't sue.

" Inu-Yasha!!"

Kagome called as she ran after him trying so hard to close the distance between them only it never seemed to get smaller. Now she began to pant and heave trying so hard to keep her mind and body on Inu-Yasha and not the pain in her side and the burning in her lungs. After all running hard five blocks was not something she did every day.

" Inu-Yasha!"

She call again vainly trying to get him to stop then the thought entered her mind,

_ Well if I can't get him to stop and let me apologize then I'll yell it to him that way I tried and if he still doesn't stop I'll...I'll_

She stopped herself there and took in a deep breath and called out.

" **Inu-Yasha!!!** Please stop I want to say I'm **sorry!!** Inu-Yasha stop give me a chance to explain **PLEASE!!!**"

Just then her knees meant the ground and she sank there unable to move not even as others passed. Just then she felt them but didn't know when they started she was crying and she couldn't control it, tears sliding down her cheeks. While almost a block ahead Inu-Yasha had stop not even close to being out of breath. However he had heard her apologia, which now echoed, in his ears; now feeling so much stronger, like they could pick up every sound. So there he stood still, then agonizingly slowly turned around to see in what seemed so much stronger eyes Kagome on the ground shimmering lines running down her face. His nose now picking up every scent, knew hers immediately and knowing it was mixing with the salty scent of her tears. His heart felt like it was wrench out of his chest and in an incredible burst of speed he was at her side.

" Kaogme... are you alright?"

She mustered all her strength at that moment to look up at him tears, still steaming down her face but to see his face and see the concern and worry that was written all over it. The tears slowed, she felt her lips moving and her voice forming words.

" Inu-Yasha...I'm so sorry"

Then with strength she didn't know she had, she flung herself into his arms and he returned her embrace then pulled her to her feet.

" Its ok Kagome.... It's O.K.

Then they began to walk towards Kagome's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(That Friday)

The rest of that week pass mostly uneventfully every day after school Kagome and Inu-Yasha were together and becoming quite the couple. Now as Kagome finish her day out at the hospital she overly happily walked down the hall to where Sango was waiting for her. 

" My you look happy, now is it because your.... Excited for the movie night we've been planning..…Or because you get to see Inu-Yasha in a few minutes."

" Maybe a little of both,"

They began to laugh as they stepped into the elevator once inside they talked about how they had planed a movie marathon. They were going to spend the night at Kagome's with Inu-Yasha and Miroku present. So when the doors opened on the ground floor with Inu-Yasha waiting to greet them they still were laughing and even had tears steaming down their faces. Inu-Yasha looked them up and down to make sure they won't hurt then shock his head and gave them both looks followed by a loud,

" Feh."

At hearing this they quite down and smiled at him, he just shrugged and said,

" So what is so funny?"

Now it was Kagome and Sango's turn to shrugged and said at the same time,

" Oh nothing don't worry over us were just being silly."

Inu-Yasha looked a little wary to believe but sighed and said,

" Come on then Jaken is waiting,"

With that the three left to enter a long limo and go to Kagome's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Meanwhile else where in the city Koga is be harassed by his 'friends') 

" So Koga when yea gona get that guy who caused yea problems the other day,"

One boy says to Koga as he and a few others circle him as if ready to punch on him Koga's eyes are shut but he listens as his friends continue to pick on him. Just then his eyes snap open and every guy jump back a few feet expecting him to lunge at them but instead his eyes are glassed over as if in a trance. While all Koga can see is a blinding white light that has engulfed him.

" Were am I?"

He calls out into the void and silence is his answer now to Koga this is very unnerving he rather fight who ever is behind this and get it over with but silence that made him uncomfortable he calls out again and this time louder.

" Where are my friends...Who's doing this...Show yourself...Come out or I'll come find yea and kill yea..."

Silence again then laughter and deep-throated laughter that echoed in this void and now Koga was scared.

" Not on your best day pup..."

" Who's there show yourself...?"

Just then Koga's breath caught in his throat as a figure step out of nowhere, and it was him a slightly older him wearing wolf skins with long hair pulled back into a ponytail but him. Young Koga's eyes went wide mouth ajar as this other him walked closer and sneered at him. Then in a proud arrogant tone not too different from young Koga's normal tone said;

" How dare you be my reincarnation a weak pathetic whiner like you.... no pride no pride at all...."

" What!! Who the hell do think you are, how dare you speak to me like that I ought to tear you a new mouth on the other side of your head..."

He swung a fist at his older shelf but it was caught easily and the older Koga sneered again then dug his claws into his reincarnations hand and forced the fist back, to the point of all most breaking it. The young Koga cries out and the older lets go,

" Like I said pup... not on your best day, now that we've got that out of the way it's time for some big changes understand kid, don't worry that.........**Inu-Yasha** won't ever bother us again and Kagome will be ours."

The younger Koga nodded not knowing what to say or do just then he felt pain surging throw his whole body it was beyond any thing he'd ever felt before. Finally he screamed out in pain. Mean while his friend where trying to bring him back by throwing water on him, slapping him pinching, poking and anything else they could think of. Until a white light covered his body they jumped back. They tried to look but couldn't see thought the light then it died away as quickly as it had come. Then they saw him a taller, thinner, stronger, having claws, fangs and long hair pulled back into a ponytail complete with a smirk on his face.

" Koga... What happened to you?"

He growled at them and said in that same proud arrogant tone.

" Silence... you idiots I have to go and kill a guy that has pushed me too far."

Growling he left heading in the direction of Kagome's house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(At Kagome's House with all I-Y group present)

A round of screams echoes through the house, as the gorse is monster in finally unveiled. Another set of screams runs through the house, as the character is attack, Kagome and Sango grabbed on to the closest thing, which just happen to be Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Inu-Yasha blushes and smiles down on Kagome whose face is buried in his chest and hand cling to his shirt. Just then they hear another loud cry both looking up they see Miroku on the other side of the room red hand paint across his face and Sango looking very peeved at him. 

__

" Sangowhat happened?"

Kagome worriedly asks her still fuming friend,

" What happened…? What happened is the dirty pervert started patting my butt when I got scared and latched on to the closest **Thing!!**" 

As Inu-Yasha and Kagome sent condescending looks to Miroku still on the other side of the room Sota and Shippo entered the room followed by two cats, Buyo Kagomes fat lazy house cat, and the small skinny fat tailed kitten Kirara who if Sango spent the night anywhere Kirara was sure to come. 

" Gezz you guys are in here screaming bloodily murder what movie is this scary?"

Shippo asked as he climbed up to sit in between Kagome and Inu-Yasha and Sota taking the seat between Sango and Kagome and Miroku quietly came to sit on the floor back to the couch with Sango keeping a wary eye on him.

" So what's the movie?"

Shippo asked again as he leaned into Kagome's strokes on his head,

" Oh sorry Shippo it's _'The Blair Witch Project' _" (as if that's scary)

" Ok Inu-Yasha hit play already."

Sango said as her impatiens to see the end was getting the better of her. But their scary movie marathon wasn't meant to be for as Inu-Yasha reached for the remote to hit play there was a loud crash outside. Everyone jumped up and ran toward the front door Shippo and Sota cling to Kagome. As they walked outside it was like a dust storm had blow in, as the others started coughing and gapping Inu-Yasha was trying his hardest to see anything that could have caused this. Then he saw it silhouette just barley visible through the dust but there and then the voice it called from deep inside him and the power that resonated through it. 

_ That Jackass I can't believe he did this he didn't give him a choice, hey do you hear me watch out he'll kill you if your not careful and don't let him near Kagome do you understand? _

What the hell are you talking about who is that and how do you know him? 

Just then a cry rang out Inu-Yasha turned to see Kagome being lifted off the ground and to the house rooftop, then the dust cleared enough to see who was holding her it looked like Koga but he had long hair and looked taller. Then the rest of the dust cleared and everyone could see Sango cried out and Miroku cursed, but they didn't know who the boy was other then a funny looking guy. Kagome then cried out to be let go of and this Koga just laughed at her that did it something broke inside Inu-Yasha and once again he was consumed by a white light. Kagome looked down in horror and screamed out.

****

" INU-YASHA!!!!!"


	12. The Old InuYasha Returns

**Chapter 12**

**The Old Inu-Yasha Returns **

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha so don't sue.

The light that surrounded Inu-Yasha was warm, strong, and protective it was like his drive to protect and help Kagome tripled. Then he came face to face with himself again his other self was smiling then spoke in a calm, strong, proud voice.

" What you are about to start is something I already did the rest is up to you but you must understand you can't ever go back to the way you were, your looks are going to be changed permanently do you understand?"

" Will I be able to protect Kagome, to save her from that guy?"

" Yes but you need to know what's going to happen to you."

" I don't care I just want to protect Kagome."

Just then his other self stepped closer and for the first time Inu-Yasha could see him, well he saw his sharp demon silted gold eyes, his sharp claws and fangs and last but not least his dog ears that sat on top of his head.

" Are you sure this is what you'll look like,"

Now Inu-Yasha was worried but for Kagome anything, it would defiantly be worth it but he just had to ask one question.

" Will she still like me if I look like that?"

" If she's the same girl I knew she will."

The human like Inu-Yasha smiled and said five little words before being swallowed by the light.

" Go ahead and do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Meanwhile outside the light) 

Kagome screamed into the night for someone to help her as Koga held her in his tight grip and laughed at her friends telling her to hold on. Then from above she heard in a calm cooled voice.

" You see Kagome you were mine before and you'll be mine again now until forever. Hahahahahahah." 

This made Kagome's stomach turn she just wanted someone anyone to save her and with that one last though she called out.

" Who ever you are someone please help me."

And just as these faithful words were spoken, a beat reached her ears a...a heart beat Koga must have heard it to because now he and Kagome's eyes were fixed on a ball of light that seemed to be pulsing with the beat.

" He's back that punk doesn't know when to stay dead."

Kagome heard Koga say before he tighten his hold on her then

**__**

BA Boom 

BA Boom

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as one beat followed another she shut her eyes expecting the worst just then she heard the loudest BA boom and then two menacing growls like two pit bulls about to fight to the death. She expected to be ripped to pieces but instead felt her and Koga be pulled in two different directions and then a warm embrace. She opened he eyes and saw Inu-Yasha's clothes looking up she was looking into those golden pools she could have just cried with joy but instead smiled and hugged him tight. But this happy moment was short live because from behind she heard another growl and words that would echo in her mind there after.

" Dog breath I see your finally awake ha to bad your going to have to die again so soon but I'm not letting you take my woman again, if she really means that much to you, you can have her when I'm done with her. Hahahaha"

" Shut your mouth you whining wolf you haven't changed a bit I see the same wimpy wolf who liked to talk big but could never back it up. Well you better get this in your head right now I'm not letting you ever touch Kagome again."

_ That voice that's not my Inu-Yasha is it he sounds so strong and proud and doesn't sound unsure at all. _

Kagome thought and then looked up to see the face was the same, it was him, but then she notice a big change,

_ His ears... oh my god what happened to his ears they look like dog ears. _

Then almost unconsciously she reached up and rubbed his ears between her thumb and pointer finger. Inu-Yasha who would have loved to let her continue this action was taken aback by it, here he is trying to be a tough guy to protect her and she starts playing with his ears. So as good as it felt he had to get her to stop,

" Kagome.... Can....you stop...that"

He said it between panting breaths and as if coming out of a trance Kagome's face reddened and her hand dropped back to her sides. Just then Inu-Yasha look up to see Koga bent over laughing in between laughs he was able to get out,

" I told ya...before...dog breath...a women like...ka.... Kagome.... Only hang around...ya.... Cause...cause she pity ya...or thinks...you're.... Cute.... Hahaha."

His laughing would have continued had Inu-Yasha not taken the opportunity to kick him square in the mouth. Koga flew through the air and landed on the opposite side of the roof; then only barely able to keep himself from falling off. Inu-Yasha took this opportunity to jump with Kagome to the ground near Sango and Miroku who in turn jump back three feet. As Inu-Yasha looked at his friends he was surprised to have Shippo jump happily into his arms and say and squeaky excited voice.

" I knew it, I knew you'd come back, and you came back just as you left!"

Inu-Yasha smiled at him then turned to Kagome who stood by his side as always he smiled at her, and would have hugged her had he not been sent flying by one of Koga's kicks. Miroku and Sango instantly jump in between Kagome and Koga and ready for battle, the two boys ran to cling to Kagome who hugged them tight to her body. Koga snarled at them but was cut short when he had to jump away from Inu-Yasha's fist, as he jumped high in the air Inu-Yasha followed growling at him. 

Koga turns in mid air to face him and the two start throwing there fists, punching and blocking, punched and miss, punched and hit as they began to fall back to earth they jump backwards and land about 10 feet apart. Still growling at each other with bruises now begging to form on their bodies. They begin to circle each other like to pit bulls about to fight to the death. All the while Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, and two cats watch, Kagome silently praying for Inu-Yasha to win when she hears Koga begin to laugh. Inu-Yasha growls in an effort to silence him but he begins to speak,

" Your so pathetic Inu-Yasha you haven't changed a bit your still weak and soon I'll bet you I take back my women."

Looking over his shoulder to Kagome and blowing kiss to her, which she bats away, and then just glares at him.

" Don't worry my love you'll grow use to the idea soon enough and to be honest the both of you should be thanking me hahaha."

" How do yea figure that Koga"

Inu-Yasha growled out and Koga just laugh some more,

" Cause dog boy you should thank me for protecting Kagome sense you obviously can't on your own. Kagome should thank me for killing off such a weak boyfriend cause it does her no good have one like you."

That was it that was all Inu-Yasha could stand he charged forward toward a still laughing Koga to punch him in the face. Racked his claws over his chest ripping Koga's shirt and draw a huge splatter of blood. Koga jumped back trying to get away from the pissed half-demon but with no success Inu-Yasha charged after punching Koga in the gut, scratching him a few more times and finally knocking him to the ground.

Koga then slide a few feet to stop at the base of the god's tree where he lay battered bleeding and barley conscious, Inu-Yasha the still Koga breath heavy he closed in to see if Koga was still alive. Sure enough he was but in no condition to fight Kagome slowly left the boys to stand beside Inu-Yasha and check on Koga. Sango and Miroku raised there hands to protest but said nothing figuring that he did save her and it was Inu-Yasha under there. Kagome bent down to check for a pulse there was one she looked up to Inu-Yasha who was still growling low but still growling. Just then Koga's hand reached up and grabbed Kagome's wrist. Inu-Yasha with lighting speed stepped on his hand pressing it to the ground harder and harder till he let go of her wrist. Koga snarled and tried to get up but with little success but Inu-Yasha more than happy to 'help' him. He grabbed the wolf by his neck and hosted him to his feet growling the whole time. 

" You listen to me you scrawny waste of space, you ever go near Kagome again and I won't hesitate to rip you apart."

With that he picked Koga up and threw him down the steps of the shrine he didn't hit the steppes till he was halfway down then he hit and rolled down the rest once at the bottom. He stepped to his feet slowly then began to hobble away, Inu-Yasha turned to the others who all had wide eyes except for Kagome and Shippo. They just smiled at him and he walked over slipping his arm around Kagomes waist then the two of them began to walk toward the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Note~

Hey everyone I really need reviews after this one because the next chapter is the one that gave me so much trouble, I rewrote it twice so please review. I need to know to continue this story or not.


	13. The End?

Oh I forgot many apologize I had help with this chapter as the some of you who read my notes know this is the problem chapter so. MANY THANKS TO MY BEST FRIENDS JEN AND AUTUMN FOR BEING MY MUSES!!! Well that's about it I'll shut up enjoy.

****

Chapter 13

**The End?**

**By FireDemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha don't sue. Also I had help from some friends enjoy.

As the small group walked into the house every mind was racing with thoughts once sitting back in the living room all eyes settled on Inu-Yasha who took several deep breaths and opened his mouth to speak.

" Alright I guess you guys want to know what's going on and you deserve to know. I only question is were do you want me to start?"

" Well start from the beginning and try to explain your appearance quickly."

Miroku said trying to be calm and trying hard not to stare, Inu-Yasha's ears tips bent down as if saddened and at this Kagome slightly frowned and squeezed his hand he looked up then they smiled at each other. 

" Alright it all started about 550 years in the past…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(About an hour later)

Almost an hour past and Inu-Yasha slowed in his story as if pained to remember,

" Inu-Yasha…. Are you alright why did you stop?"

" It's hard to say the rest cause it how we all die…."

" Oh."

Everyone said in unison but then Kagome spoke up 

" I think I remember some of it,"

" What?"

Everyone said and Kagome cleared her throat and started to explain,

" A necklace I have started glowing so when I when to pick it up everything went white and another me came and told me a lot of stuff."

At this Shippou and Inu-Yasha's eyes widen in surprise but it was Shippo who spoke first,

" You…. Mean that Ka…gome because I had the same happen to me,"

" Yea same here,"

" Ok… so you all know what happens we don't, so talk."

Sango was beginning to get a little annoyed she wanted to know the end even through something inside was telling her she already knew. Inu-Yasha looked over at her and nodded then continued,

" Well Kagome was kidnapped by that demon so we all rushed to save her so we broke into the mansion but we were expected, however I got pass and made it to the dungeon were they had you locked up needless to say I broken in to try and save you only to come face to face with that demon during the fight Kagome was able to purify the jewel but…"

He trailed off and the boys, Sango, and Miroku nearly fell out of their seats,

" BUT!!, WHAT!!!" 

" We all died!"

There was a long silence then Kagome spoke up,

" But the jewel changed that but why I don't even know."

No one really said anything on that topic after that, they went on with the evening

Watching movies joking somewhere along the line Shippou and Sota fell asleep and later Kagome and Sango took them up to their bedroom then returned. Then around 4:00- 4:30 in the morning the group began to fall asleep Kagome nestled safely in the new Inu-Yasha's arms while Sango slept at the other end of the couch and Miroku bumpy head and all slept in one of the far corner of the room. Around 9:00 in the morning everyone started to stir Inu-Yasha the first of course but stayed still and let Kagome sleep till she awoke on her own. The group slowly flowed into Kagome's kitchen around 10 and began to eat after that Miroku had chores around the shrine and so around 11:30 Inu-Yasha headed home to change a clean up but promising to come back so he and Kagome could go out, so he could return the hat he 'borrowed' from her. Sango didn't leave till around 1-1:30 but Kagome didn't mind but as soon as Sango was out the door Kagome was up the steps to clean up for her date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Inu-Yasha's house)

After cleaning Inu-Yasha was walking down the many steps intending to get some lunch when there was a knock on the huge doors of his home, and Jaken as usually materialized out of no were to get it smiling up at his young mater. 

" Hello Inutaisho residence…"

He trailed off as the visitor pushed passed him to smile up at Inu-Yasha,

" Hello Inu long time no see."

Inu-Yasha almost could believe his eyes,

" Kik… Kikyo"

While Inu-Yasha was speechless his mind screamed old and new,

__

What the hell is she doing here throw her the hell out. 

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

" Why Inu-Yasha what are you so angry about?"

" You know dam well what I'm angry about."

" And here I thought you had forgotten all about that from the way your hanging all over that new little slut."

That got it the blood was officially boiling,

" HOW Dare your of all people call her that, Jaken get this trash out of my house."

Jaken who had been standing on the sidelines gaping at the whole conversation now step to attention moved toward the girl.

" Don't even think about touching me you little worm. I'll leave but Inu-Yasha I'd tell that girl and her family to make sure they're caught up on the fire safety and exit routes accidents do happen and in such a old flimsily shrine it seems almost definite."

With that she turned toward the door but didn't get as far as two step before Inu-Yasha had her by the arms. 

" What the hell do you mean by that?,"

" Why nothing Inu I'm just looking out for the little girl's safety,"

" Bull shit what are you planning?"

" Silly puppy nothing if you come back to me because you like so many other things are mine and I don't like it when people try to take what's mine."

" I'm not yours, you through me away remember and what about the guy you left me for?"

" What about him he's still my boyfriend just like 2 other guys and you'll make 4,"

" I'm not one of your toys,"

" Of course you are Inu but don't worry I won't force you but I'll just stop by and tell that little girl hi and a few ways to handle you."

She began again to walk to the door this time hearing Inu-Yasha yell behind her,

"Don't you touch a hair on her head Kikyo…. Kikyooo!!"

" Bye Inu, hope you told her you loved her before you left her last,"

" You win Kikyo…"

It was barely above a whisper but she heard it smile she whirled around running up to give him and huge open mouth kiss but he didn't respond then she turned and walked out the door, 

" See yea later Inu, Oh by the way nice hat."

As soon as the door closed Inu-Yasha fell to his knees. Meanwhile in the center corridor the one so like hell someone stepped from the shadows to look down at his little half brother. As he watched however he felt three emotions surging through him two of witch he didn't like. One was pure hatred for his women who had so dared to come into his territory and threaten his brother. Next was compassion for his brother and the girl who to him was the most decent of any women his brother had brought home. Then the last beings distaste for his weak little brother who should have just strangled this bitch. However not wanting his brother to know this and not seeing how he could insulted his brother and bring him even lower he turned and walked back down his hall way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(About 4:00) 

Inu-Yasha got out of the limo and began climbing the steps to Kagome's home yelling back to Jaken to wait for him reaching the top of the stairs and walking across the yard waving at Miroku as he passed. 

__

Well might as well say bye to that friendship

He thought depressed as he reached the door and summing up the courage to knock then hearing Kagome singing,

" Hello,"

As she answered the door and becoming very much happier to see Inu-Yasha,

" Inu-Yasha you're an half-hour early, what couldn't wait to see me?"

As she said that with a giggle but Inu-Yasha's head just sunk a little lower,

" We have to talk Kagome…"

He trailed off suddenly very ill,

"What is it Inu-Yasha,"

Her voice now tainted with fear.

" Kagome… I… I can't go … out with you tonight…"

" Oh is that all we can go out tomorrow you don't need to be so upset about it."

" NO!!! Kagome… we can't ever go out again…"

" But… but why Inu-Yasha…"

Sadness now all too present in her voice and he hated it, but it had to be done to protect her he summed up his courage and all the false provide he could.

" Don't you get it your nothing to me I don't care what happened in the pass it has no bearing on now so later much."

He finish as he walked away Kagome sunk to her knees not caring that the tears were flowing freely down her face, meanwhile her true self reached out to the true Inu-Yasha so as to be able to reassure her younger self later. However with a sharp crack of spiritual energy she was pushed violently back.

__

Inu-Yasha my love what are you doing 

Meanwhile Miroku had seen the whole thing and went chasing after Inu-Yasha as he walked down the stairs,

" Inu-Yasha!!!"

" Stay out of it Miroku!"

" Why Inu-Yasha why are you doing this to her?"

The answer never came so he turned and went back up the stairs to Kagome's side taking her inside, Kagome couldn't even tell she was moved till she fell backward and hit the soft couch cushions. While she cried Miroku went and got the phone he then ran upstairs to Kagome room grabbing her address book, flipping through it to find Sango's name and quickly dialed the number. 

" Hello Hiraikotsu residence Sango speaking"

" Sango it's Miroku what do you do with a women that's hieratical,"

" Knowing you none of about the one hundred things your thinking you should."

" I'm being serious Kagome is very upset and I haven't the slightest clue what to do with her no one is here except her grandfather and I don't think he's going to be of help."

" What happened?"

" Inu-Yasha he showed up and told her he wouldn't be able to see her any more,"

" Where is Kagome now" 

" On the couch starting to shake."

" I'll be over in a few minutes and I'll call some of her friends maybe we can cheer her up"

" Okay bye,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kelly's home)

" Hello"

" Is Kelly there?"

" This is she,"

" This is Sango, Kelly are you free?"

" Yea what's up Sango?"

" Can you help me Kagome is very upset I'm going over to try to cheer her up can you come."

" Sure I will what happened?"

" Inu-Yasha dumped her for no reason,"

" What?!"

" Now she's really down and her one friend called, didn't know what to do."

" Okay I'll see you there."

Sango got to Kagome's a few minutes later Kelly soon showed Miroku open the door for them and they went straight to Kagome's side.

" Oh Kagome what happened?"

Sango said concern evident in her voice,

" I knew it… I knew that guy was a jerk,"

Kelly voice rang out which only received stares. 

" Come on Kagome try to smile it will be ok."

Sango trying once again to cheer her up,

" B-but… Sanggoo… how caaann I-I…"

Her voice broken with sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Earlier in Inu-Yasha's limo)

__

How can I do this I should have told Kikyo off and be hugging Kagome right now? 

Your dam right you should have! 

Letting out a low growl and getting ready to fight with himself once again, he raised a hand to message his temple only to realize he still had a hat on. Taking the hat off he realized it was Kagome's hat then he remembered her giving it to him. Smiling at the memories he took a smell of it and with his new nose pick up her scent, which he quickly committed to memories.

__

Anemone, Arbutus, Baby's Breath, Coriander, Lily, sakura, and an unknown spice what a great scent she has. (Hit look up the meaning of flowers you'll understand why I chose what I did)

Yes and it hasn't change from before. 

Why you hanging around again I thought we were one now? 

…

Great… just great fine don't answer. 

It was about then the car stop and someone threw the door open, quickly putting the hat on Inu-Yasha look to see Kikyo getting into the car. Shutting the door behind her she sat straddling his lap smiling wickedly at him.

" Such a good little boy you are, dumping that girl just for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next day at the shrine)

Sango and Kelly have returned to the shrine after school, which Kagome didn't attend, she instead spent the whole day at home cry on and off.

" Come on Kagome you can't cry like this."

Sango said compassion etched into her voice,

" Will go to the… movies -"

" Volunteer-"

" Mall…"

They said interrupting as they went but then Kagome's crying spiked

" What…what did we say?"  
" Inu-Yasha-a… and I m-meet… at the hospital… and went to the… mooovies…."

That was all Kagome could say before erupting into new tears then Kelly said 

" What about the mall?"

There were no new tears so Sango jumped up and pulled Kagome to her feet saying

" Ok the mall it is!"

With that they dragged Kagome out of her house to Sango's car got in and went to the mall once there Kagome seemed to brighten up when she stop dead in her tracks,

" Inu…Yasha…" 


	14. A Time to Remember and A Time for Hearta...

Chapter 14

A Time to Remember and A Time for Heartache 

By Firedemon86

I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wanted him for Christmas guess Santa didn't get my letter. : (

Kagome couldn't believe it here he was the person she wanted. But now as she looked at him all she thought was run. Which brought problem two her legs wouldn't obey her and her feet seemed rooted to that spot. So she did the only thing she could think dropped her head so her eyes were covered by her bangs. Inu-Yasha how ever didn't need to see her eyes to know she was crying he now could smell the tears, his inside ripped and turned just at the thought he had caused it. Never had he wanted something so much as to just run to her side, hold her tell her it would all be ok. Just then the rest of the mall seemed to come back into reality for him. However with that the very angry faces of Sango and Kelly.

" What are you doing?"

" What's wrong with you?"

They both screamed, gaining the attention of the whole mall. More then a little taken aback Inu-Yasha just stared at them. But as things so often do they went from bad to worse. For it was at this moment Kikyo decided to walk out of a nearby store.

" Well…Well… What have we here?…Come to beg Inu-Yasha to take you back?"

Kikyo said with a cackle, that got Sango and Kelly's attention as they both looked around Inu-Yasha to see her.

" Wha… What… What's that bitch doing here?"

They both cried which sent mothers with children running, keep in mind they now had quite the audience with more joining. At these cries Kikyo turned an ice cool stare on them. However the two main reasons for this fight were in their own world. As Inu-Yasha reached out his hand and began stepping towards Kagome. When once again a voice broke his trance.

" Don't even think about going to her Inu your MINE; or do I need to remind you of the bad side effects your actions may have."

Kikyo voice and memory of her promise ripped through Inu-Yasha like icy razorblades stopping him mid step.

" What 'side effects'?"

Sango said while particle jumping into Kikyo's face.

" I knew it…I knew it…I knew there was no way Inu-Yasha or anyone would voluntarily go back with you…you hoe!"

Kelly yelled as she cracked her knuckles, so looking forward to kicking the shit out of Kikyo. Kikyo backed up a step, seeing and knowing these girl had every intension to do just that.

" Inu…honey… baby…"

Inu-Yasha however was lost in his own world which only consisted of him apologizing to Kagome, and her forgiving him, so he didn't even notice when Kikyo took off running Sango and Kelly right behind.

" Kagome"

Hardly any heard him, but she did and it was all the more she could take. Her leg finally do as they were told; turned her around and she was off like a shot. Inu-Yasha raised a hand to stop her but stopped himself.

__

I can't go after her no after what happened it would be to much to ask her forgiveness.

" Hey fool what's chyou doing letting dat girl get away."

" Yea you mean you want Miss Grateful dead over that pretty little thing" _( I couldn't help my self it was just to good an opportunity to pass up thus the corny joke)_

" Come on hun just tell her the other chick was blackmailing yea she'll understand heck I just started watching this show and I understand."

Inu-Yasha turned his head and for the first time; took note of the large crowd the girls had drawn. Which now had all eyes fixed upon him he felt his checks color, then took off after Kagome.

" Dat a boy go get her"

" Yea you go man and should the walking corpse give yea any more troubles you come find me and my boyz will set her straight."

" Yea and apologize first, girls love it when guys do that."

That was about all Inu-Yasha heard before her was out of range, problem was he still couldn't find Kagome.

__

She has to be close she's not that fast is she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

( back with Sango, Kelly and Kikyo) (Yea Kikyo is going to get the shit kicked out of her)

After about a half hour of chase Kikyo Sango and Kelly finally cornered her around the back of the mall.

" Well Kikyo I'd like to say it's been; fun but it hasn't."

" You made a big mistake messing with our friend…;"

They said as they closed in around her Kikyo throw down her purse and got ready.

" Oh I think we got her scared"

Said Kelly, Kikyo turned to glare at her which is just what they wanted; for as she turned Sango punched her square in the gut. Kikyo unprepared gasped and gagged as the air and nearly her lunch was knocked out of her. Bent over Kelly took the opportunity to slip a foot under Kikyo's feet which brought her down, so now she lie flat on her back looking up at Sango and Kelly.

" Hey just out of curiosity just how many times have you found yourself in this position?"

Kikyo glared up at them as Kelly laughed at her own joke.

" More times then ether of you put together I'd bet; and at least twice with your friend's oh so precious boy."

That really got to Sango grabbing her by her shirt she hoisted Kikyo up to glare at her eye to eye.

" You're a liarer I doubt Inu-Yasha would touch you with a ten foot pole unless you were blackmailing him. I'm going to make sure you never tell such lies about my friends again even if I have to smash it into your brain the hard way."

Sango spoke in a voice that sounded to cold to be hers Kelly almost backed up in fear then remember it was Sango grabbed a hold of Kikyo throw her into a brick wall and kick and punched her till she had a black eye and blood dripping from every hole on her face grabbing her again easy as it was she had no strength to defend, they intended to throw her in a nearby dumpster. When a voice called out of nowhere.

" I would stop now if I were you."

" Huh??"

" Who said that?"

Just then a tall girl stepped out from around the mall she was tall and wore her hair in a bun with what looked like feathers in it and cold eyes. She wore typical clothes but in each hand held a fan. 

" Who the hell are you?"

Sango yelled becoming very pissed that they couldn't finish this.

" I'm Kagura and my master has need of that women so hand her over."

" In your dreams were taking out the trash"

" Hahahahahahaha"

She laugh manically, and then with a wave of her fan a strong wind came from nowhere; both girls where pushed back and had to cover there faces from the extreme force. When the winds died and they were able to look Kikyo and Kagura were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( back with Inu-Yasha and Kagome) 

Kagome was getting tiered, she ran out of the mall. Kept on till she was in a sunny rich neighborhood. When around the corner who should come but Koga. He saw Kagome and ran to her to say.

" Kagome I want to aplog…"

He didn't get any farther as Kagome threw herself into his chest and began to cry uncontrollable. Koga looked down at her then slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her. Which of course is the time Inu-Yasha chooses to find them, his jaw dropped eyes grow wide and draped in to the saddest puppy eyes even as his hidden ears dropped.

__

I should go, as much as I hate it she'll be happier without me.

He slowly turns and walks away which he quickly turns into a run, as tears form be hide his eyes. He throwing only one longing look back before shaking his head and running flat out till he reached home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( with Kagome and Koga)

" A… Kagome?? Kagome??"

Koga asked as he shook her slightly only to find her asleep.

" Kagome…??"

" mmm… Inu-Yasha don't… leave… stay with…"

Her murmuring in her sleep was his only answer, and he heard every word of it. With head slightly lower he picked her up and took her back to her home. He was surprised to see no one home, but just jumped to her window and went in through there. Stopping only long enough to take in her scent he set her down on her bed. Turning to walk away he looked back and said quietly.

" I guess 500 years don't change much, well I hope Inu-Yasha wakes up in time to see that to."

With that he left and never looked back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

( At Sango's house)

"I can't believe that witch got away and who was that girl that helped her?"

She said as she stroked her kitten Kirara.

"Then Kelly took off somewhere… Ahh!!!"

Turning quickly she punched the pillow of her bed. Kirara unfazed just stared at her master, but the abuses of Sango's pillows would have to wait for another day as a humming of heavenly tune interrupted it. Kirara sat up and meowed as a white light appeared and engulf them. 

"Sango it's time… time to remember… the forgotten past…"

" What??"

About a half hour later the light disappeared and she was sitting on her bed again with tears running down her face. she look to where the last of the light was and out of it step a transformed Kirara; holding in her jaws Sango's old boomerang. Sango out stretched her arms to welcome Kirara , at which the giant cat walked over handed Sango her boomerang transformed into her smaller self, and jumped into her masters arms. With tears still running down her face she hugged Kirara and said.

" I remember now…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(On the shrine steps)

Miroku walked slowly up the many steps of the shrine humming to himself as he went. He was being slowed down a great deal by the grocery's he carried and…

" Dam not again"

Putting the bags down on the steps for what seemed the hundredth time he reached over and scratched at his hand.

" Why is this hand so itchy and sore today?"

He said to himself but, only concluded he must have pulled something or slept on it wrong. Continuing on his way up the stares when about 10 steps more he fell to the ground with a pain in his heart, that almost brought tears to his eyes. Followed by that same white light which after it passed Miroku stood there monk cloths and par beads around his right hand, (is it his right hand?) and the look of determination on his face. 

" Sango I have to find Sango… She has to remember."

With that he left leaving the groceries sitting on the steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy New year all wanted to update before new year so forgive errors I'll fix them later. And TO ALL I WISH PEACE ON EARTH!!! (stupid Bush) GOOD WILL TO MAN, WOMEN, CHILD, AND BEAST ( INU-YASHA).

My New Year resolution- To write and never give up my dreams. : )

So To ALL ~my all the bad times be forgot.~


	15. Please take me back

**Chapter 15**

**Please take me back**

**By Firedemon86**

****

****

I don't own Inu-Yasha.

(Yes I am so cruel making you wait hahahah don't it suck to piss off the author. Ok here is the deal I'm going to try to post on again but, if it starts to get like it was last time I'll be gone again getting no reviews on MM is better then getting flames on ff.)

(Back with Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha's head was hanging low as he walked through his front door, and began to climbing the steps intent on entering his room and never coming out again.

"Well what have we here? I'd say something and kick you while you down but I don't think you can get any lower."

Said a cold voice from ahead of him, looking up slightly he saw Sesshoumaru smirking at his fallen little brother.

"Your right…"

"What did you say?"

"Your right I can't get any lower… I screwed up the only thing that was good in my life… I made the one person I do anything to make happy miserable… I don't deserve to live."

He answered his head lowering with every word and heart breaking with each sound. Just then, a sharp pain his head turning and a dull throbbing. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru whose eyes were particle red.

"Don't talk like that your better then that… you want something you get it… and don't throw away the only descent girl you've brought home for some two dollar ho that dared threat you in your own house."

"I…I…"

"Go find that girl and beg her forgiveness…Or are you truly that dim witted?"

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"After what I did…I can't ask her forgiveness it's too much…"

He said sighing and lowering his head again just then Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his throat.

"If I must knock this lesson into your head so be it."

However another fight was not meant to be for a knock at the door interrupted it both brothers set there curious eyes to the door. So as Jaken walked to it and opened it you can imagine there surprise to see Kelly walk right into their house. By now, Sesshoumaru had set Inu-Yasha down so all Kelly had to do was walk straight up the stairs and smack. Inu-Yasha could not believe it twice in one day in one hour for that matter. Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha looked at Kelly with disbelieving eyes as she, unfazed began yelling at Inu-Yasha.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"huh?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU LOW LIFE TRASH HOW DARE YOU, HURT MY FRIEND!"

"Kelly I'm…"

"I can't believe you; still you have nothing to say! Kagome was the one that was with you when you woke up she didn't leave you when you 'girlfriend' and others did."

She said starting to lower her voice and at the last part giving a pointed stare to Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow in disbelief. However, as all of this happened no one noticed how the true Inu-Yasha was about to lose his temper.

"I know that… She's my everything…I'd give anything for her…She's brought me back every time asking nothing but for my friendship, trust, and then love…And I've been to blind or stupid to see… but now I do…I do… It's just she deserve better then me… She deserves to be happy…and I never seem to do that…"

He said pausing as he tried to control his temper but again was surprised to be slapped again.

"Don't you see? You do make her happy. She cried for two days after what you did. But when you where together she was so happy it was like she was glowing like she knew where she belonged."

Inu-Yasha was shocked and dumb founded trying to argue with her.

"Your right."

With that, he bolted to the door and left with out another word. While Sesshoumaru and Kelly was left standing there dumbfounded Sesshoumaru was first to speak.

"By the way who are you?"

"Huh oh my name is Kelly Rin Tens I'm a friend of Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you."

Meanwhile up in one of the corridors an older man watched all that had happened and made a promise to meet this girl; who was causing such a fuss and was deemed worth by Sesshoumaru.

(Hahahah you thought Rin was the little girl didn't yea hahaha you have to love plot twists. Oh and side note Kelly was originally an original character but I saw similarities so thus Kelly Rin Tens)

(Downtown in a school office that seems coated in dark poisonous clouds.)

On a small leather couch that was surrounded by shadows, Kikyo lay sleeping all her cut and buries treated.

"Kikyo…"

The call came from the deeps of the shadows it was eerie and devoid of emotion but, Kikyo didn't hear it or at least showed no sign of hearing.

"Kikyo!"

The voice said more forcefully but still nothing came from the lying form.

"Kikyo… I know you can hear me."

"And who would you be?"

Final she answered however, she didn't move even an inch.

"Why the one who ordered your rescue of course."

He said this with such fake innocents that it left you feeling slimly afterward.

"Oh and who would that be or maybe who was the one who did save me?"

"Why the one who saved you is right here."

With that said another beam of light emerged just enough to show one figure. The same tall young women from earlier, however, now she wore an old fashion kimono and devilish smirk.

"Hello Kikyo I'm Kagura the wind sorceress

(Back at Kagome's house)

The sun had just touched the horizon and all the sky was a lit with flame, as Inu-Yasha climbed the many steps to the shrine.

What am I going to say to her? 

You better make it good what ever you say to her. You lose her and you have to deal with me! 

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes but quickly returned them to the front door. He took a beep breath as he stepped up to the door reached out and knocked twice. With his sharp ears he heard some one coming down the steps. Then the door lock being moved and finally the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, Kagome's voice.

"Well Miroku it's about time you got back from the st…."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she meet eyes with Inu-Yasha.

"Hi Kagome I…I"

He was searching franticly for the words, the things to say but nothing was coming.

"What are you doing here? Why? Why can you leave me, haven't you done enough? Just get out!… go back to your bitch…"

The last part of her statement broke as she tried to hold back sobs, quickly turning she shut the door and locked it before Inu-Yasha got one word out.

No! Kagome! Don't shut me out of your life! 

No! Get her! Get her back NOW! 

Inu-Yasha reached up and started pounding on the door tears threaten to fall all the while.

"No! Kagome! Please let me explain ! Don't do this don't shut me out of your life! "

Just as Inu-Yasha yelled something came rushing to mind, something from the past.

The window go to her window. 

Jumping away to the tree by her window then to the windowsill he was about to open it when he saw a hand shoot out and lock the window he look over to see Kagome attached to the hand tears still running.

"Out! Get out of here! Or I'll call the police we'll see what they think of your ears. You stupid JERK!"

Her words alone would have been enough to knock him out but the way she said it with the force and anger so apparent he quickly jumped from the windowsill. Looking up to the window all he thought was,

No matter what this isn't over Kagome. I'll wait as long as it takes to win you back. 

While up in Kagome's room her head was a mess,

Why is he here? Why is he doing this, he has Kikyo? And how did I know he would try to come in the window? 

Hours went by and Inu-Yasha stay at Kagome's door, when her family came home he tried to talk to them but they told him he'd have to talk to Kagome. So there he sat waiting for her and slowly he fell asleep.

(Hours later)

As Inu-Yasha slept blocks away the school groaned with an unearthly evil. It seemed as if beneath the school the ground had opened up and now the darkness clawed and stretched it way trying to reach it's master.

"So who exactly is your boss Kagura; and why did your master order my salvation?"

Kikyo was still trying to get to the bottom of why these people saved her, after all no one had ever done anything nice to help Kikyo without expecting something in return.

"Clam down Kikyo I ordered your saving because I have use for you."

"That's it ether come out and tell me who you are or I won't help you with anything."

"My name is Naraku…"

He said this as he finally stepped from the shadows.

"Naraku you're the principal from my school."

"Yes, and I have a use for you. How would you like revenge on Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and those girls."

An evil smirk crossed Kikyo's face as she contemplated all the things she could do to them then with a nodded she said.

"What do I have to do?"

(At the shrine)

The sun rose slowly as if it was scared of what the day would bring, but as it's rays were cast they fell on a boy with long white hair, two doggy ears, and a peaceful angelic face. He slept half sitting up back against the house head resting on the door frame. Meanwhile in the house that served as plow the day had began like always. Kagome's mother was making breakfast while Sota, Shippo and gramps went about their morning routines.

All the while Kagome lied in bed. Usually she'd be sleeping but not today or the previous night because all she thought of was Inu-Yasha, cold and alone outside. She had even gotten up once in the night to get a blanket for him, it was only through will power and the painful memories that she stopped herself. Now having not slept except the hour or so she got before Inu-Yasha came she sat in bed crying because of her unsureness of what to do.

Part of her wanted nothing more then to go running to him. While another part of her wanted nothing less then to castrate him. Then still another told her not to waste her time just get on with her life he wasn't worth it, but every time she thought this her heart would twist and feel like it was being ripped from her chest.

"Oh, what to do?"

Meanwhile down stairs the same thought where on the minds of Kagome's family.

"Mom did you know Inu-Yasha slept out on our stoop?"

"Yes dear. I think he and Kagome had a fight."

"Well that explains why Kagome hasn't come down yet. My poor granddaughter I will have to talk to that boy about stalking Kagome."

"He's not stalking her, he loves Kagome and would never do anything to hurt her!"

Shippo all but yelled at them turning they saw tears swelling in his eyes.

"Shippo what's wrongs?"

By the time they asked Shippo was already gone up the stairs to Kagome's door.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Shippo what's wrong you sound like your ready to cry."

"Why are you and Inu-Yasha fighting again?"

" …."

"Kagome please don't cry. Inu-Yasha always does make you cry. That and you always ran home."

"Shippo…"

"I know you going to say I'm to young to understand but please tell me what happened."

"He… he… left ….me for her again…."

As she said this, the tears final tore from her eyes and all talk was lost as she sobbed. Seeing no hope in talking anymore he quietly left the room as he walked down the hall wondering.

her… her who? 

Then as if enlightened by God it came to him.

No it couldn't be! 

Racing down the steps and out the front door to where Inu-Yasha sat supposable asleep.

"What runt?"

"Your not asleep?"

"Not kidding I slept maybe ten minutes last night."

"Oh!… Anyway is it true."

"Is what true runt?"

"You left Kagome for HER again didn't you?"

"It's not how it sounds…"

"You JERK how could you? After everything she did and after all you and Kagome have been through."

"Will you listen it's not how it sounds…"

"Then how is it Inu-Yasha you feel guilty and agree to let her take you to hell. Or is it a newer concept, she's just easier then Kagome?"

**Bang! **

"Ow! Why did you hit me again?"

"Don't talk like that! Kikyo was blackmailing me, ether I give up Kagome or she kills her and everyone here."

"I doubt she could have done that."

Both looked up to see Miroku in Monk robes again and pry-beads around his hand.

"Miroku you back!"

"Hello Shippo it's good to be back."

"Where have you been? This is the first you've been here today cause I couldn't smell yea till now?"

"Well after my abrupt awakening and the reappearance of my wind tunnel the first thing I went in search of, was of course my love Sango."

Who as if on que walked up the steps in exterminator cloths Kirara on one shoulder and her boomerang around the other.

"Hello to you to good to see your back Sango."

"Thanks Inu-Yasha."

Note

Next chapter is coming don't worry. Also it was a joke between myself and a friend, How cool/funny it would look to see Sango in exterminator clothes and all walking down the Tokyo streets. So I have a challenge to all you art people if you could draw that it would be much appreciated and I would show it (in your name) attached to this story so there you go. Thanks all until next chapter (Hopefully out by later today).


	16. Kagura

**Chapter 16**

**Kagura**

**By Firedemon86**

I don't own Inu-Yasha (ouch brings a tear to my eye every time I must say that).

(Outside Kagome's house)

The group minus Kagome was sitting outside talking about Sango and Miroku's awakening when Miroku decides to delicately break the ice with.

"So Inu-Yasha, what are you and lady Kagome fighting about this time?"

All eyes turn to Miroku as Inu-Yasha's focus on the ground, and Sango gives Miroku a quick smack upside the head.

"I messed up…"

"Well my friend, at least you can be glad of one thing …"

"And that is?"

"Kagome no longer has the sit command…"

Before Miroku could say anything else he was going to say, Inu-Yasha had jumped up and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Don't say that!… I don't want you giving her any ideas… and that goes for you too runt cause if I remember correctly you benefited a great deal from those beads."

"Who me? I'm trying to help you here Inu-Yasha. Geeze, give me some credit. Why would I do something as tricky and sneaky as that?... Heyyyyy!"

"Maybe cause I know you runt and playing tricks is what you love to do."

Inu-Yasha said while holding Shippo by his collar, very close to his face.

However this conversation was meant to go unfinished because just as Inu-Yasha and Shippo were about to start arguing again the was a great **Boom. **As pieces of the house went flying and dust filled the air.

(Meanwhile in Kagome's Bedroom)

_I can hear them my friends I want to run out to them, and see them again, to hold Inu-Yasha again. _

Kagome's thoughts where interrupted when suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine. This feeling was followed by a huge blast of cold wind that ripped one of Kagome's walls off. The blast knocked her across the room into her door, along with half of her room. Kagome fighting unconsciousness looked up to see a strange women riding what looked like a feather.

_I must be seeing things or in a dream. _

"Where is it girl ? Where is the Shikon ?"

"Shikon what?"

"The Shikon no Tama girl give it to me!"

Just then understanding struck Kagome. Like all her long forgotten memories it came quickly to her rush in giving her mere seconds to understand by some how she always did. The Shikon it was what started this whole thing before and now be then a thought came ramming to the front of Kagome's brain.

_Where… Where is the Shikon it's suppose to always be with me to be protected. But where is it now? …The necklace I thought was my grandmother's that's the Shikon…my jewelry box where is it? _

Looking up Kagome saw her Jewelry box lying a few feet between her and this strange women. Trying to not draw the women attention to the box she decided to continue playing stupid and hope Inu-Yasha or someone would come soon to save her.

"I don't know what your talking about you crazy bitch!"

"You have awaken I know that so if you don't know ask your other half … or shall I just take you to my master now and let him drag the truth from you?"

"Over my dead body bitch!"

"Oh don't tempted me… I've waited 500 hundred years to kill you and your friends so please don't tempted me !"

Just as Kagome was about to say something else, the door behind her moved and she could hear her family pounded and yelling. Kagome turned her body slightly to yell for them to run. Kagura took the opportunity to send another mighty gust at her knocking her back into the wall a second time, this time successfully knocking her out.

"To my master you go… Sooner I get you there, the sooner the true is beat out of you and I get to kill you. Hahahahaha!"

"I don't think so!"

"Hanyou!"

"Kagura if you think I'm going to let you hurt one hair on Kagome's head you DEAD wrong!"

Kagura backed off until she was floating over the middle of the court yard and Inu-Yasha leaped onto what remained of Kagome's bedroom. Miroku and Sango jumped quickly off Kirara and ran to Kagome's side. After a moment Miroku stood again walking over to Inu-Yasha left hand posed on his pry beads really to suck Kagura into the void at moments notice. Kagura looked at the two before her jugging whether to risk it by attacking or let them go for now. Snarling she bent down on the feather and summoned the winds to carry her away looking back only to say.

"I'll be back Inu-Yasha with Naraku! We won't stop till the Jewel is our and you and your friends are dead!"

"Tell him I'm waiting for him!"

Snarling Inu-Yasha waited till he was sure Kagura was gone to turn around and look at the still unconscious Kagome. He quickly was at her side lifting her from Sango's arms to be cradled in his own. Turning to look at Miroku and Sango he sighed and then said.

"Come on we can't stay here it's not safe we'll go to my house. Sango please pack some of Kagome's things. Miroku will you explain something to her family and I'll go call Jaken to give use a ride."

They nod a set to work at their tasks.

(Later as the limo stops for Sango to go and get some of her things)

Sango and Miroku both leave the limo to get her things and to 'explain' (cough…lie… cough… cough) to her mom about what's going on. Inu-Yasha sits with Kagome still in his arms waiting for them.

_I'm so sorry Kagome… I never… Never! Wanted you to get hurt. If it was my stupid ness you would have been safe in my arms where Kagura couldn't hurt you. This is all my fault. _

Note

Ok here is the deal from the last chapter. I know most of my reviews look good to everyone (I got a message about my last note) anyway what it is, is that people are sending me messages on e-mail that are very cold and mean I apologize if I offended any of you who wrote me very good and nice reviews. It just seems the majority of bad things were coming from FF. Anyway on FF your about 7 chapters behind MM I'll try to check these and post them for you all, but I want to wait for a little while to see what kind of response I get. Also I would like to tell everyone I have a new story on MM, (I'm not sure if I'm going to post it here or not) it's called Soujiro's Story, it's a Kenshin fan-fiction. If anyone hasn't heard of/ seen any of Kenshin shame on you go watch some episodes or read about it online, it's a great anime. So I invite anyone to go read it, it actually has some of my original characters in it from my book I'm writing. Also if anyone wants to be my beta I would like some help, I think I've grown up enough to ask for help now. Well I'm sure you'd all like me to shut up now so night everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any more that I post later.

Thanks all

_**Firedemon86**_


End file.
